I'm Sorry But I Don't Speak Loser
by Sumika Kurayami
Summary: Beca and Bellas have become the laughing stock of A Capella. The only way for them to redeem themselves is to conquer world's. That being said things aren't going to be so easy. Das Sound Machine is the one thing standing in their way. A force to be reckon with Beca has her work cut out for her. That would be easy to do if it weren't for her not so subtle crush on the enemy leader.
1. Chapter 1

I've finally gotten to watch Pitch Perfect 2 and I've fallen for the ship Becommisser with no regrets. Without further ado here is my rendition of the epic love story that will be untold!

* * *

Against all odds the Barden Bellas became champions. They had beaten the Treblemakers as well as everyone else. They were ecstatic to finally get the recognition they deserved since all female groups don't make it very far. But they never expected to win a second time let alone a third time. Three time collegiate A Capella champions. Taking that into consideration Beca had full confidence that whatever punishment given to them couldn't be too hard to handle. Now if only she could get Chloe to chill and realize that then everything could go back to the way things were. Being silly and goofy with her weirdos and balancing her music internship too. Currently they were sitting outside the Dean's office waiting for them to be called in. After the whole incident with the president and Amy's wardrobe malfunction, it's only natural some disciplinary action would be called for. That was completely understandable. However it's not like this was on purpose so she had a feeling they would be fine. Chloe on the other hand was pacing back and forth becoming more and more distraught with every step.

"This is a travesty! We're done for I'm telling you we're done for! The Bellas will be no more I swear it to you!" Beca groaned and just shook her head. She was starting to become dizzy from watching Chloe pace back and forth so much.

"Chloe nothing bad is going to happen. It was an accident and Fat Amy apologized. Besides we're the three time A Capella champions what's the worse that could happen?" Chloe whirled around and looked at her with a frantic expression. She was about to say something when the Dean's secretary opened the door. Beca turned her gaze on the secretary and was given the pleasure of looking upon a face filled with disgust and disdain.

" _Yeah well you're not pretty to look at either old hag."_ Beca thought to herself but didn't dare say that out loud. She didn't need another reason to be in more trouble.

"The Dean is ready to see you tramps." Tramps? Well isn't she a ray of sunshine. Chloe just shook her head and started walking towards the office. Beca let out a puff of breath and followed suit behind her motioning for the other Bellas to follow with a wave of her hand.

"Come on you guys let's go get this over with." Soon she was joined by the other Bellas following behind her. They all filed into the office and took their seats in front of the Dean and the representatives from the A Capella board of whatever organization they were from.

"You ladies have caused a lot of trouble. You've smeared the good name of Barden through the mud and caused problems for these people." The Dean trailed off and looked at them for a second before shaking his head. "Whose names I've already forgotten."

" _So much for being important people if their names have been forgotten."_ Beca snorted to herself. The two people sitting beside him who Beca recognized as John and Gail the announcers just rolled their eyes.

"I hope you realized that your little stunt has ruined the good name of A Capella."

"Sponsors are pulling out everything is going downhill."

"You just blew everything up. Blew it up." As if to make her point well known Gail made an explosion motion with her hands that was supposed to represent the blowing it up part. Beca just turned and looked at the two of them while Chloe began hyperventilating beside her. Beca just rolled her eyes at how ridiculous they were being. She didn't understand why they were blowing it out of proportion. It's not like Amy did this on purpose nobody could prepare for something like that.

* * *

Unfortunately it seems they weren't done for the Bellas. Ohoho no not by a long shot. John looked at them while Gail rummaged through a stack of papers in front of her.

"An example must be made so you are hereby suspended from competing at the collegiate level and going on your victory tour." The Dean spoke up then causing all eyes to shift onto him.

"And you are hereby forbidden from holding auditions. We don't want your ranks to spread like a fungus."Gail made a quiet triumphant sound that made everyone look at her as she held out a black folder to the Bellas.

"Your terms of suspension are outlined in here." Beca looked over and saw Chloe walk up and grab with tears brimming in her eyes. Okay this has gotten to the point of ridiculous. She had to say something now.

"Okay can we be rational about this? Fat Amy already apologized shouldn't that be enough?" John was the next person to speak up.

"I'm sorry that this has come as a shock to you since you're all Seniors but lets face it." Gail internally groaned and shook her head as she knew where this was going. "You're just women and you'll all be pregnant soon enough." There it is she knew that was coming!

"But who's going to sing The National Anthem at the Puppy Bowl?"

"You're being replaced by the European champions Das Sound Machine. A group of professionals that know how to keep their pants on." Both John and Gail looked over at Amy with that last remark and Beca thought it was pretty rude of them.

"But this doesn't say anything about us from competing at the World's Championships." Gail's eyes lit up as she smiled and began giving the whole speal about groups from all over competing for world domination in her reporter like manner that she's used to.

"Sure you can compete but that won't help your case here." Beca looked over at them challenging them to say anything further.

"What if we win? Will you reinstate us?" Gail and John blinked and just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You beat everyone else?"

"Yeah." The two of them looked at each other and then started cracking up laughing. Beca could feel her anger starting to rise up higher but she did her best to push it down. The fact that they had the audacity to laugh at them while they were standing there was ticking her off majorly.

"Sure we'll reinstate you but it's not going to happen. They hate us the whole world hates us. No American team has ever won."

" _There's a first time for everything."_ Beca thought to herself. With that she looked over at Chloe and the other Bellas and saw that they all had the same idea. With a silent nod to all of them they got up and filed out of the room. This was their road to redemption and it was time for them to take World's by storm. Das Sound Machine and everyone else won't know what hit them. After all nobody has met anyone quite like the Bellas before. Their epic story begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm not going to be updating for a while since I'm going to Young Life Camp tomorrow and I won't have access to any electronics for seven days. But I promise to update when I get back I swear!

* * *

It's been three weeks since the Bellas were informed of their suspension. The only way for them to repair their damaged legacy was to kick ass at the World Championships. Unfortunately that's easier said than done. Normally the Bellas would hold auditions for new blood and go from there. However since they were forbidden to do so this year that makes things difficult. But lo and behold the gods were smiling down on them. It turns out that there's a loophole within their suspension. The Dean said they couldn't hold auditions but he never said anything about somebody coming to them. And wouldn't you know it someone did come to them. Cute and innocent Emily Junk. It turns out her mother was the top bitch of the 1984 Bellas as well as being a talented singer. Thankfully Emily inherited her mother's ability to sing so she was immediately accepted into the group. This was what they needed. Now they were ready to pitch slap the world! Or at least Beca hoped. It was becoming increasingly difficult to handle school, the Bellas, and her internship. But it's not like she hasn't given a lot to the Bellas right? Three years is a lot to ask for considering she has to deal with psycho crazy weirdos on a daily basis. But then again they were her weirdos and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved spending time with her awesomers even if they get on her nerves a lot. But that comes with having friends like them. It's just part of the inevitable.

Currently Beca and the Bellas were dinking around in their living room trying to figure out what they were supposed to do about Das Sound Machine. From the way John and Gail talked about them they sounded like a force to be reckoned with. It would be nice to see what they were going up against. However that would be easier said than done. They had no idea where Das Sound Machine was at the moment. At least that's what Beca thought.

"Hey guys wanna go check out Das Sound Machine?" Beca turned her attention towards Chloe who decided to break the awkward silence. She couldn't be serious could she?

"How the hell are we supposed to do that Chlo?" Chloe smiled and turned her laptop towards Beca and the other Bellas that were forming around them. Pulled up on her screen showed a car show for new Volkswagen cars that were about to come out. The Bellas were supposed to perform at said car show but because of their suspension it was given to Das Sound Machine.

"I found the car show that we were supposed to perform at! We can go there and totally scope out the competition!" Beca just snorted and shook her head. This would be a bad idea and she knew it. But judging by the look on Chloe's face she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She just sighed and shook her head. This really didn't sound like

"Chloe are you sure that's a good idea? What if things get out of hand and we end up getting suspended from competing at World's too."

"Please we're not going to start anything. All we're going to do is go and watch them. There's nothing wrong with scoping out the competition. Besides this way we'll know what we're up against and we can figure out a plan of attack!" Yup Chloe definitely wasn't going to change her mind that's for sure. But before anything should be set in stone Beca thought it wise to confront the other Bellas fist.

"Alright guys team meeting right now. Come on everyone in a circle on the floor. I want to see those legs crissed and crossed in the next ten seconds. Get to it!" Beca watched as the other Bellas stumbled over each other and hastily sat down in a circle. Not wanting to incur the wrath of their tiny leader all of them crossed their legs like told and looked at Beca expectantly.

" _Perks to being a total badass_." Beca thought to herself bringing a smile to her face. Once all the Bellas were at attention Chloe decided to tell them about the plan.

"Okay guys what do you say we go to the car show and check out Das Sound Machine? See what we're up against?" The Bellas began to mutter to themselves all at once glancing over at one another to see if that was a good idea or not. Beca thought they were going to be there a while until Fat Amy spoke up and snapped everyone out their private conversations.

"Hell yeah I'm totally game for getting a German side-hoe!" Beca snorted and tried to keep herself from cracking up laughing. Leave it to Amy to have completely ulterior motives to going to see the enemy. Cynthia Rose was the next person to speak up as she gave Amy a skeptical look.

"Dude I don't think Bumper would appreciate that. You having another side-hoe that is." Amy snorted and raised a brow tilting her head to the side.

"Why would I care what Bumper thinks? I'm an free-range pony nothing is going to tie me down! Besides it's not like we're dating or anything. I can't stand the guy." At that Beca couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Immediately her laugh rang out and the rest of the Bellas followed her example leaving a very confused Amy. "Guys what's so funny? Did I miss the joke or something?" Beca snorted and wiped a tear from her eyes. She can't remember the last time she laughed that hard.

"You think we don't know about you and Bumper's little hookups?" At that Amy blushed a bright red and stormed out the room but not before muttering something about how she'll feed the rest of them to dingos someday.

"Alright so does anybody else like the idea of checking out Das Sound Machine?" The rest of the Bellas nodded their head and murmured their agreements. With an excited squeal Chloe began booking passes into the car show.

" _Well this will be interesting to say the least_." Beca thought to herself.

* * *

After much arguing about directions and which way to turn the Bellas finally managed to make it to the car show. It's safe to say that all of the Bellas were nervous. It's one thing to know about your enemy but to hear them in person is a whole other experience. Currently they were walking towards the stage and trying not to draw attention. Only Stacie wasn't helping with the way she was sprawled out on a new car showing her snatch to all of the men with cameras.

"Stacie could you keep it in your pants please!" Beca sighed and rolled her eyes motioning for her to follow with a twitch of her head. Stacie quickly got the memo and followed behind Beca. The rest of the Bellas were standing around and waiting for the performance to start. Soon enough the cars began to move out of the way and the lights began to dim as a face of a woman appeared on screen.

"We are we are Das Sound Machine. A German collective operating in concert to create sonic mastery. What better way to appreciate automotive perfection?" Soon the other members started vocalizing and singing together as they began filing onto the stage one by one. Beca immediately recognized it as one of Muse's more popular song, nice choice. Split down the middle a large man that had to be 6'4 started walking out towards the front. Clearly he was the lead vocalist and boy was his accent heavy. Beca saw Amy immediately glue her eyes to him.

" _Oh dear this can't be good. Amy has her eyes set on the German already."_ Beca just turned her attention back when she heard another strong voice ring out. This time it was a female voice and soon a tall blonde woman with striking blue eyes appeared on the stage. Beca's throat hitched in her throat as her eyes became glued to the woman. Oh no this was not good. She was in for it now. With every movement the woman made she followed her with her eyes.

"Man they're massive how are we going to compete with a group that size?" Beca didn't know but at the moment she didn't care. All she could focus on was the commanding figure in front of her. The way she had the crowd on the edge of their seats was something that takes a lot of practice and skill. Before she knew it the performance came to an end the woman stopped singing and began saying something to the crowd in German. Although she didn't know enough to translate. As if sensing her stare the woman looked out into the crowd and spotted Beca. A smirk etched it's way across her features and she looked over at her partner as some unspoken communication happened.

* * *

"Barden Bellas you came here to see us? Is it perhaps you are...how do the American kids say...jelly?" Chloe snorted while Beca watched her wipe the sweat from her neck.

" _That neck is too boring. It needs my marks on it."_ Whoa whoa hold it right there Beca! You are not some teenage frat boy who thinks he's the hot shit! That was a weird and completely off topic thought. Like where did that come from?

"We are so not jelly." Chloe snapped back.

"Is that so? You know we should really thank you. None of this would be possible if it weren't for your bumbling ineptitude." With that last remark the woman looked over at Fat Amy with a smug look. Beca saw Amy clench her fists as if she were about to punch her in the face. She quickly turned to the tall man that was first on the stage standing beside her. "We should send them something. Fruit basket?"

"Yum yum."

"Or would you prefer mini muffins?" Regardless of how drop dead gorgeous Beca thought this German goddess was she was beginning to get annoyed with her superiority complex.

"Okay we didn't come here to start something. We just wanted to check you guys out before world's where we're totally going to kick your ass." At that the woman turned her attention on Beca and sent her a predatory look.

"You?" She took another step closer to Beca. "You are the kicker of ass?" Beca looked over at her teammates and then back to woman. Although she couldn't keep her gaze because it felt like she was going to pass out just by being this close to her.

"Y-yeah."

"But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or was it a fairy or sprite?" Not even bothering to snap her gaze from Beca she spoke something to her partner standing beside her in German.

"Troll."

"That's it. You are like a troll." A troll? What the hell? Where did that come from? Beca was beyond annoyed now. Despite how gorgeous she is Beca was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"You are physically flawless." The hell? Where did that come from? That's not what she wanted to say.

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I like you." Okay not what she had intended at all. Chloe just looked at her in disbelief before trash talking them herself. All the while the German leader was smiling at Beca with a mix of superiority and amusement. If one looked closely enough it could be said there was another emotion in there but that couldn't be true.

"Darlings please take my advice. Don't try to beat us, you can't win. We're the best." Beca internally scoffed but just continued to stare up into the eyes of the leader as she looked down on Beca with her neck tilted to the side.

 _"I really don't like how her neck has none of my marks on it."_ No bad Beca that's not an okay thought to have!

"Now if you excuse I really must go rest my neck. It's getting sore from looking down on you." With that Beca watched the German goddess send one more panty dropping smirk her way before walking away. Beca felt like she couldn't let things end this way so she tried one more time to insult her and keep her badass reputation in tact.

"Okay just because you are making me very sexually confused does not mean you are intimidating!" She shouted back but instantly regretted opening her mouth. Damn it so much for her badass persona all she managed to do was shove her foot down her mouth. Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone I'm back from Young Life camp and back in action once again! By the way it was totally bomb in case you were wondering :D

* * *

You ever watch those sappy romance movies where the main couple falls in love with each other at first sight but never do anything about it til the end of the movie? You know because that makes all the sense? That's exactly how Beca was feeling right now. Ever since the Bella's first encounter with Das Sound Machine Beca couldn't get that women out of her mind. Which was completely ridiculous because she practically insulted her the whole time. A sane person would totally tell her off and forget they ever met someone like her. But of course Beca was never sane to begin with since she deals with her fellow awesome nerds. Apparently she's not sane when it comes to love either. She thought after breaking up with Jesse during her Junior year she wouldn't have anymore interest in dating at least for a good amount of time. For a while she was going strong too. Sure there were the few flings here and there but nothing serious. Beca never connected with any of them. She figured after that whole disaster she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life. But as luck would have it that's not the case anymore. Now the only thing she thinks about is that German goddess. After doing a little researching and snooping around on the interet (because what adult doesn't stalk their sudden crush like that?) she discovered that she goes by the title Kommissar. Like seriously she only goes by a title? Does she think she's too good for people to know her name? Which wouldn't be far from the truth but still. Before this charade is over she'll get her real name. Nobody is that special. But the more important question is why is she even thinking that way about her? Oh yeah that's right because she's a damn idiot who obviously can't keep it in her pants when an attractive person gives her even the slightest attention. Which once again is completely ridiculous since the Kommissar made it very clear that she thought of her as a troll. Seriously of all the things to be called why a troll? The last time she checked she didn't have mushrooms growing out her back. Nor was she a boulder that could roll around wherever the hell she wanted. So after taking all of that into consideration why does she feel this way about the Kommissar? It really didn't add up in Beca's mind but she couldn't help feel that way. She had a mager toner for the German beauty. However if any of the other Bellas found out about her toner there would be hell to pay. So hopefully she can keep her cool around her enough to the point they don't get suspicious.

"Becs are you okay? You seem kinda spacey?" Chloe asked waving a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking about things is all. But I'm totally fine don't worry."

"Are you sure? If there's something that's bothering you I can help if you need me too." Leave it to Chloe to always be concerned about her. This is why she was one of her best friends. Beca smiled lightly and just nodded her head.

"Don't worry Chlo I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Chloe nodded her head with a smile and sat down beside her.

"Alright but I'm serious if you need my help I'm there. That aside please tell me I'm not the only one that's been thinking about Das Sound Machine." Beca laughed softly and sent her a look that said she was doing the same.

" _Only I'm thinking about them for completely different reasons."_ Bad Beca for even falling so quickly. This is the first time she's had such a major crush on someone in a while.

"Yeah you're not alone I'm right there with you." She sighed wistfully. She hated feeling this way it made her so vulnerable. She's so used to being in control of her emotions. But whenever she's with her awesome nerds or around the Kommissar, she gets super flustered and her mouth acts without thinking. One of these days it's going to get her in trouble and she'll wind up hurt just like before. She didn't need another repeat with Jesse she couldn't handle getting hurt again. She knew that if she got attached she was setting herself up to get hurt again she understood that. So with everything to consider why can't she stop herself from falling? It just didn't make sense to her and she couldn't grasp this feeling for the life of her.

"Seriously Beca what's wrong? Something is clearly bothering you." Shit she completely forgot Chloe was sitting right beside her! Beca was pretty good at hiding from others how she was feeling. Except three people could see through that facade. Her dad, Fat Amy, and Chloe. There's no use trying to hide her emotions from them.

"I'm just...really conflicted is all." She finally admitted. Truth be told she was feeling conflicted. She didn't want to admit that she liked Kommissar. That would make even more complicated than they already were.

"Conflicted about what?"

"Just...Chlo do you think I'm ready to move on?"

"Move on? What do you...are you talking about your break up with Jesse?"

"Yeah I mean it's been a year now. We're still great friends but I feel like I'm betraying what we had by moving on so quickly." Ugh why can't she ever make up her mind? Things would be so much easier when she shut everybody out like before. But her weirdos changed that. It's a good thing too because she was about to end up an android if the hadn't. That being said things are still hard for her to deal with. Like her raging emotions and love life.

"Becs I've seen you go out with five people in the span of your break up. Not once did anything more come out of those five times. If you've finally found somebody that makes you happy then you should go for it no matter what happens. You deserve happiness and if this person makes you feel special then don't hesitate or think too much like you normally do." Leave it to Chloe to break through her wall and pierce her heart. It's that reason alone she's glad that they're best friends. Even if she was one of the biggest weirdos she's ever met. But still one thing plagued her and the uncertainty was driving her mad.

"Okay so say I do go for this person. I haven't got the faintest idea if they like me. What do I do if they reject me? That would suck more than anything."

"Gmpf...hehe...oh god that's too funny!" What the hell is so funny? Why is Chloe laughing at her? So not the reaction that she expected. Nor was it the reaction she wanted. Some best friend she is. Maybe she should have told Amy or her dad instead.

"What's so funny Chloe? I fail to see what's so hilarious."

"The fact that you're giving this so much thought. Normally you're not scared about stuff like that. Whoever this person is they've got you whipped for sure."

"Excuse you I am not whipped thank you very much!"

"Beca I haven't seen you care this much about a person this way in a long time. It's clear that this person has a strong affect on you whether you admit it or not." Ugh. Damn Chloe and her ability to be right when she wishes she weren't. Can't she just tell her what to do rather than rub it in her face?

"You know I hate it when you're right. But I hate it even more when you rub it in my face." Chloe just giggled and scooted closer to her before laying her head on her shoulder.

"But you love me and you know. Everybody needs a crazy redhead for a best friend."

"Crazy redhead is right. The best friend part is debatable." At that Chloe's mouth dropped and she just punched Beca in the shoulder which caused Beca to start laughing. It was that reaspn right there they were best friends.

"Aca-scuse me! What was that supposed to mean little miss bitch?"

"Okay one I am not little. Two I was kidding don't take everything to so literal."

"You better be kidding otherwise we're going to have problems!"

"I love you Chloe you know that."

"I love you too. Now then are you going to tell me who the person you like is?" Shit she hadn't prepared for that. She can't tell the other Bellas it would cause such an uproar. But there was no way Chloe was going to leave it alone. Damn it Beca when are you going to stop sticking your foot in your mouth? You royally screwed yourself over this time! Beca looked away and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. Chloe was never going to let her live this down.

"Uh er well that's a little complicated..."

"Beca Rae Mitchell you will tell me who you have a toner for if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh and if I don't tell you what happens then?"

"I'll get Amy to give you her butt confidence." Oh god no anything but butt confidence!

"No no no a thousand times no! No butt confidence!"

"Then tell me right now dammit." Well it seems she wouldn't be squeezing out of this so it looks like the cat is out of the bag.

"It's er um Kommissar..."

"Komma who?" Chloe asked with a tilt of her head.

"The tall blonde German lady from DSM. That's the title she goes by." Beca looked over to see Chloe's eyes bulge out of their sockets and her mouth dropped. Yup she knew that reaction was coming.

"O.M..ACA-G! I KNEW IT!" Chloe squealed.

"But you can't say anything alright? I don't want everyone to know because it's not like it isn't hard enough as it is."

"Well screw that I just won $40 because you are the greatest bestie ever!"

"Wait what?" Chloe didn't bother to answer Beca's question because soon she was up and running down the hall chasing after a hooting and hollering Chloe.

"GUYS GUYS I'M A GENIUS! BECA TOTALLY LIKES THE DSM LEAD CHICK! PAY UP STACIE I WANT MY $40 NOW!" After that Beca was bombarded from a barrage of comments coming from her fellow Bellas all at once.

"Damn it there goes my drinking money! Thanks a lot Beca!"

"Damn Shawshank get some!"

"Ooh you should move to Mane to get hitched!"

"I can cater to your wedding if I live long enough!"

"I'll set fire to anyone who objects to your marriage."

"Ooh I'll perform for your reception!"

"We'll be the best bridesmaids ever!"

 _"Son of a bitch what did I get myself into?"_ Beca thought to herself. Little did she realize half way across the city a certain tall, blonde, and scary was having an inner struggle of her own and dealing with the same problem she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time where we left off Beca was having to deal with her fellow awesome nerds butting into her love life and giving her heck for it. This time however a certain someone else is dealing with the same issue in a different manner.

* * *

"Pieter leave it alone it has nothing to do with you."

"I will not leave it alone! How could you have fallen for the little troll so easily? Do you fall for every little girl that gives you a compliment?"

"I don't even know why we're still talking about this. It's my choice, my life, and you will respect my decisions if you know what's good for you."

"I'm just concerned is all. It's one thing to fall in love. But to fall for someone of the enemy team? As you're best friend your well being is my top priority."

"Well you can stop worrying about my well being I can take care of myself. Besides who said I loved her? I merely think she is cute and I enjoy watching her futile attempts at trying to insult me. What is so wrong about me flirting with her?"

"You'll get sidetracked and lose sight of what's really important! She'll wind up hurting you and then stealing the title out from underneath us I know it."

"Nonsense I do not loose sight of what is important. Nor do I loose sight of what I want."

"Brigitte you're going to get hurt I don't want that to happen."

Brigitte or more commonly known as the Kommissar was beginning to get fed up with Pieter's incessant overreacting. After her encounter with the Bellas she knew right away she had developed an intense crush on Beca. Naturally everyone in her team knows about her preferences and respects that. The last time someone had an objection with it well...it didn't end very well for said person. So when they saw that their leader was quieter than usual, they wanted to make sure she was doing alright. Of course she tried to play it off with her cold and expressionless poker face like normal. Only everyone else wasn't buying it. After much poking and prodding she finally admitted what's been on her mind. When she told her teammates that she had a crush on the Bella leader, they all started clapping and cheering. Some of them apparently made bets on how long it would take for her to admit her feelings. They all seemed generally happy and very accepting which wasn't the response she was expecting. The only one that was happy was Pieter he remained passive and quiet which is quite odd for him. Curious as to what might be plaguing him, Brigitte took him to her room so they could speak in private. As soon as the door was closed she told him to spill it. That's where he began bombarding her with all the questions on how could she fall for a troll like Beca. She tried to calm him down and make him act civilized but it didn't work at all. And that's what happened before the present situation came into play.

"Pieter I appreciate your concern for me. Really it means a lot. However I will make my own choices and you'll just have to respect that."

"Dummkopf how can you be so trusting? After what happened to you last time?"

"Beca is quite different from the Wilhelma. She's special I can tell."

"How can you be certain? Is it because of all the compliments she gave you?"

"No it's not nobody dare has the tenacity or the audacity to stand up to me. I happen to like the fact that she did. When did you stop doubting my judgement?"

"When you let yourself get infatuated with a pretty face. I don't trust the troll and I'm worried you're going to get hurt. I'm worried that she's going to use you. I'm worried that we'll loose our title because you got too carried away. You know as well as I do that everyone here hates losing."

Damn that idiot and his paranoia. She knew what she was doing she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. The last time she gave her heart away it got torn and tattered. She wasn't going to let that happen to her again. Yes she does have a crush on Beca but nothing more will come out of it. Simply teasing her and getting inside her head is enough for her. At least for the time being. Although she had a very good feeling about Beca taking an interest in her, there still was a little uncertainty that bothered her but she'd sort that out the more the two of them ran into each other. Although one thing is certain. She wanted Beca no needed Beca to like her. Even though she didn't love her she needed Beca's love. She hasn't felt this way in a long time. And she'll be damned if she lets the person making her feel like this walk away from her. Somebody else to play the game with that's actually worth keeping around longer. Shaking her head silently she just walked over to Pieter and patted his chest lightly.

"Thank you for worry about me Pieter. But I know what I'm doing and I'll be cautious don't worry. I won't make the same mistake twice. If anything I won't get attached like last time."

"Do you really think that's wise? What's the point of liking someone if you won't get attached?"

"The game of it all. You don't date someone just so you can say you love them. The only reason you date someone is to have fun and watch them wrap themselves around your finger. When it becomes too tight you cut the string. That's all we're made for, hurting and using people. I realized this and now I know how to go about things." Pieter just sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how she became the all knowing leader that everyone looked up to.

"Brigitte you're going to wind up hurting someone this way or worse. You'll end up hurt yourself."

"Enough we're done with this discussion. As I've said before you will respect my decisions and let me make my own choices. I am understood, ja?" She asked raising a skeptical brow.

"Ja, crystal clear." Pieter said while nodding his head.

With a snort Brigitte walked over to her door and held it open for him indicating it was time for him to leave. With one last defeated look at her Pieter silently walked out of her room and headed back to his other DSM members. After waiting til he was out of earshot Brigitte flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillows. She hated when Pieter was right and didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to get hurt again but the thought of hurting Beca made her feel worse than anything. But still she couldn't let his fears be realized. She was the leader of DSM the Kommissar. She had a reputation as a decisive, calculating, and intimidating individual to uphold. She couldn't let others see her weakness. A team leader must be strong at all times. But Beca was different she made her feel vulnerable and special every time she complimented her and tried to stand up to her. But what was it about this little girl that had thrown her off so badly? It didn't make sense one bit. Hell she didn't even know her hardly at all. The only thing they had were the few sentences they shared. Which she practically insulted her the whole time. Not a very good first impression or a great start. Ugh right now she needed sleep more than anything. Which is exactly what she's going to do. With one long yawn and a final stretch, Brigitte clapped her hands turning the lights off and climbed into bed. Within a few moments later sleep had overtook her and she was off dreaming peacefully. Although as fate would have it she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Soon a loud and masculine voice was sounding down her hallway snapping her out of dreamland. She was going to kill Pieter before this night was over that she was certain of.

"Kommissar there's a strange letter that was left on the front porch!"

Of all the times why now? All she wanted was to sleep and forget her worries at least for a short while. Did she not deserve that much?

"You deal with it Pieter I'm going to sleep!"

"But there's an address on it. It's requesting our presence at the address."

"I don't care I need to sleep!"

"But Kommissar you might want to l-"

"Mein Gott, was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

"Alright alright I get the idea. I was just going to tell you that the letter is an invitation to a party."

"Don't fucking care!"

"But the Barden Bellas are also going to be there in case you were wondering." Wait what? The Barden Bellas were going to be at this party? Fuck sleep she needed to get ready now!

"Why didn't you say so sooner?! Get everyone ready we leave immediately!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jeez how can people survive internships on a daily basis? Seriously the way you get treated as one is brutal. At this point Beca couldn't tell if all internships were like this or maybe it's just hers but damn! She figured she would just sit back and watch how things worked with the few coffee and doughnut runs here and there. But nope this producer made everybody pitch in. And if he didn't like your answer he made you run laps around the office. Like who the hell does that? Thankfully Beca didn't do anything that would bring unwanted attention to herself. Although she'll never get noticed if she continues to remain in the background. That's so not the reason she became an intern. She'll never become a Music Producer if she continues to remain passive. But for now she'd rather focus on keeping her internship. Maybe she'll get her chance to show what she's really like soon enough. But for now all she wanted was to relax on the couch. Maybe watch a little bit of Netflix too. Just something to get her mind off of the crazy and hectic day she had. Only that might be easier if she wasn't staring at the scene right in front of her. Looking inside the windows, Beca could see all of her fellow Bellas smacking each other in the face with pillows. Feathers were flying everywhere, couch cushions were strewn across the floor, pillow sheets were ripping, everything was turning into a big mess. Looks like she wasn't going to be getting rest anytime soon. Letting out a breath she just shook her head and walked onto the porch. Before opening the door she spotted an envelope sitting on the steps. The other Bellas must not have realized that it was lying there. Bending over Beca snatched the envelope quickly and proceeded to enter her home. When she made her way around the corner and into the living room, she was greeted by an even bigger mess than expected.

"What am I looking at?" Beca asked.

"We're pillow fighting!" Fat Amy yelled before whacking Beca with her pillow.

"Aah! You know this sets women back, like, 30 years?" Beca retorted.

"We're just relieving some stress." Chloe smiled and bounced on the couch. Of course typical behavior from her fellow awesome nerds.

"This was on the porch." Beca said holding up the envelope. Chloe's eyes sparkled and she bounced off the couch and walked over to Beca.

"Ooh. What is that? It looks fancy!" Chloe smiled and snatched it from Beca's hands before she could do anything about it. Without bothering to see who it's from Chloe opened the envelope and quickly shut it when a deep spooky voice came from it. Kind of like the voice you would hear when entering an emperor's tomb. You know the ones that go "Ahhhhhh" but it sounds somewhat more sinister? Yeah that kind of vocalizing. Chloe continued to open and close it seeing if it would make a sound every time. "It looks like we've been invited to sing at some kind of party."

"We're going to sing?! Finally!"

"Well there's just an address and a password."

"Ooh how sexy and mysterious."

"Yeah."

"Like how all my teeth are from other people." Wait what? Did Lily really just say that? Everybody turned around and gave Lily a look that was a cross of confusion and a little bit of worry. But that quickly disappeared as she raised her pillow and smacked Jessica in the back. Or maybe it was Ashley? Beca never could tell between the two of them. She never knew which one was which. That set off another chain of smacking and laughing by the girls who still had pillows in their hands. Yup she definitely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. But hey at least she could have fun at a party. There were two things parties were good for. Drinking and dancing. Oh yeah she could get behind that after they were done performing.

* * *

After much waiting and listening to the other Bellas bicker among each other they finally managed to find the address they were supposed to go to. Walking up to the house Beca could tell that it must cost a fortune to maintain considering how large it is. Seriously the house was massive. Grabbing the handle on the door Beca knocked for a few seconds and took a step back waiting. Within a few moments the letter opening was slid over and a man was standing in front of it.

"Password." Beca bent down and looked around trying to figure out if she had to do that or not.

"Uhh...fart noise?"

"Did you not see the parenthesis?" Great he was serious about that. What was she four? Back to kindergarten once more! Beca sighed and brought her arm up to her mouth and blew against it making a fart noise. When she heard the door become unlocked she rolled here eyes and stood up. Standing inside the doorway on a scooter was a tiny bald man in an expensive silk night robe. Seriously this guy had to be shorter than she was. Ha finally someone that couldn't make fun of her height! "Bellas! I'm so glad you all came. Come on in." Beca looked at her fellow Bellas and motioned for them to follow him with a tilt of her head. When they walked inside she began taking everything about the decor in. It was quite fancy really. It made her wonder how much money this guy had. And why the hell did he have such a fancy house if he was alone this whole time? "Standing in front of you ladies happens to be the world's biggest a capella fan."

"We found you!"

"Hello. Here I am."

"What can we do for you?"

"So last week when I was having a tinkle, it occurred to me...do not do not!" Yikes what's got him all riled up? When Beca looked over she saw Fat Amy had her arm outstretched towards the goose figurine on his counter. Oh jeez why can't she keep her hands to herself?

"Sorry." Amy said raising her hands in surrender. The man just looked at her sternly with a look of irritation.

"That was rude. You do not come to a gentlemen's house and touch his goose."

"So are we early or..."

"Ah actually you're all pretty late. This way please. Come on lets go!" With that he spun around on his scooter and took off in a different direction leaving the Bellas trailing behind him. The Bellas followed the strange bald man through his house to a flight of stairs that looked like they were leading down towards a basement. Making their way down behind him they came to stop at a curtain. Confused as to what they were supposed to do next, Beca was about to ask him what happens now but then he answered her question for her without being asked. "This is the big time." Turning around the eccentric man pulled back the curtains to reveal a whole room filled to the brim with laughing and dancing people. There was music playing and lots of conversations and laughing going on. Suddenly Beca didn't mind the situation at all. This was something that she could get behind. If it weren't for the fact that Chloe gasped beside her and then she spotted what made her do so.

"Das Sound Machine two o clock." Oh no oh no oh no this is not good! She's going to make a fool of herself again and then the Kommissar and her buff sidekick are going to think she's a pathetic loser again! Beca tried to slink into the background in hopes of not being seen. But fate decided to work against her because next she knew it, Kommissar and her partner were making their way towards her and the other Bellas with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Tiny Mouse! We meet again." The Kommissar said staring directly at her.

"Another verbal beat-down. Highlight of my day." Ugh the guy sidekick annoyed her more than Kommissar did. He's the one that called her a troll. Wait she didn't call her a troll this time she called her a tiny mouse. What the hell why is she a tiny mouse? She was nowhere mouse-like nor did she go squeak!

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?" Kommissar asked raising her glass to her lips. Good Lord almighty those were ruby red lips. And they probably are as soft as they look. Ugh again with the bad and impure thoughts Beca? When are you going to control your hormones? But then again the way she's dressed didn't help any. She had on a leather meshed crop top and black skinny jeans. How could she not end up in the gutter? This woman was sin personified and she was slowly falling into temptation. Not to mention her accent was a little more heavier than usual. Beca guessed it probably had something to do with her drinking. But damn did it do things to Beca. However this was Beca's chance at redemption. This time she would be able to insult her for sure!

"You wish, you gorgeous specimen." Again she stuck her foot in her mouth. Seriously she should just stop trying. "She's really in my head." In more ways than one. Beca heard Kommissar chuckle and gave her another another smug smirk that made her skin crawl. Both in a good way and a bad way. Good because she was even prettier when her face adorned that signature smirk. Bad way because Beca hated feeling inferior to people and that's exactly what she's doing to her.

"Very well. I'll be happy to send you there. I'll mail you a large envelope costs nothing."

"Well, it will cost more than nothing. But still cheaper than shipping, like, a horse or perhaps an adult moose?" Seriously she didn't know what this guy's deal was but he was seriously ticking her off. He always had some smart ass remark and she really didn't want to hear it.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're too big?! It would cost a fortune to mail you!" Beca growled and tried to step closer to him. Only Chloe was right there holding her back. Kommissar on the other hand was enjoying Beca's angry outbursts and flustered expressions. She found it to be quite cute and entertaining.

"Easy there."

"You're enormous!" Beca shouted back still struggling to get out of Chloe's grip.

"Okay moving on." Chloe said and began dragging Beca away before she did something stupid. Meanwhile Kommisser and Pieter just stood there laughing at what just happened.

"I think we should change her name to 'Feisty Mouse'."

"Yeah or maybe something along the lines of 'Your Mouse?"

"Shut it Pieter nobody asked you."

"You just did though."

"Halt den Mund!"

* * *

Once Beca managed to finally calmed down Chloe had her focus on what the small man was talking about. He started going on about the first ever National A Capella Ninja Dragon League or something like that. Point being it's going to be a riff off which is something Beca got great enjoyment out of it. After going through all the rules and what would happen the small man finally got down to what everybody actually cared about. The prize.

"The winners will get...epic bragging rights!" Wait is that all? He can't be serious can he? "Oh I'm sorry did I not mention? You'll also get a $42,000 gift card to Dave and Buster's!" Yeah now that's what she's talking about! Hell yeah that's a way better prize than the microphone the Trebles got when she experienced her first riff off at the college. And speaking of Trebles they were one of the teams competing. Which means that Jesse was here. She was glad that at least they could hang out. Maybe he could keep her from being a total awkward freak around the Kommissar. "The first category is...ooh songs about butts! Take a moment to think and lets start with...YOU! Das Sound Machine!" Immediately the guy with the slender face and sandy blonde hair started beat boxing and everybody in DSM followed suit. Beca immediately recognized that song before it even started.

"She had dumps like truck truck truck. Thighs like a what what what."

"All night long."

"All night long."

"Let me see that thong."

"I like the beat when it goes nananana. Make the booty go dadadumda."

"Baby."

"That thong thong thong thong."

Everybody started coming in and singing their songs matching with the category. But Beca wasn't paying close attention to everyone else. Her mind was lost when the first note came out of Kommissar's mouth. It never ceased to amaze her how strong and powerful her voice was. She made it ring out without even trying. Plus the way her body and hips were moving didn't help Beca's situation at all. But what really caught her eye was when Kommissar first started singing she had pointed her finger at Beca and started swaying her hips. That alone set her off and she couldn't focus anymore. She found her eyes trained on her movements and began wondering what else she could do with her body. Ack no bad Beca again with the perverted thoughts! You're beginning to sound worse than Bumper! With a team getting eliminated one by one each round Beca soon found that DSM and the Bellas were the last two teams standing. Soon the final battle started and it quickly became very intense as well as funky.

"This is how we do it!"

"I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because,"

"This is how we do it."

"South Central does it like nobody does."

"This is how we do it."

"To all my neighbor's you got much flavor."

"This is how we do it." Oh dear she looked directly at Beca when she said that. Lord have mercy there was no way they were going to win this. One thing's for sure Beca was a goner because this woman had her in the palm of her hand. She was going to fall for her before this night was over that she was certain of. Which is exactly what Kommissar had hoped would happen.

* * *

The Bellas and DSM went back and forth with their songs but ultimately DSM had won. Amy couldn't think of another song and Emily panicked and began singing her original song Flashlight. That had gotten them disqualified. But Beca knew they were going to loose anyway. DSM could think of songs on the fly there was no way they stood a chance. After the whole embarrassment passed Beca found herself sitting at the bar alone drinking a martini. The other Bellas were off mingling with the people at the party and dancing like everyone else. She didn't feel like getting in the giant grinding circle that had formed when the tall muscular German guy started rapping Jump. She didn't mind dancing with people sure. But there were way too many people and being as small as she was, she'd probably get swallowed whole within the crowd. Nope she was perfectly fine sitting at the bar and drinking alone. It wasn't all bad actually. She had gotten the chance to talk to Jesse and see how he and the Trebles were doing. She was able to tell him about her internship and how crazy it was. She was able to laugh and joke around with him about how crazy and weird her fellow awesome nerds were. It was almost like things never ended badly between them. But then she saw his eyes wander and land on all the pretty girls in the room. That reminded her that they could never go back to normal. They might be good friends again but things would never be the same. She'd still have the pain of remembering that she wasn't good enough for him. That he thought they weren't meant to be. Right now she just needed to forget this night happened. And the only way she could do that was by drinking her problems away with martinis and any other fruity strong alcohol. But it seems when one problem disappeared another appeared. And it was a certain tall, pretty, and scary at that. Every time she saw her the same thought kept popping in her head. And it was driving her mad too. She barely knew her and yet the only thing she could think about was her lips pressed to hers. Beca really needed to get help. Maybe she can talk to Amy or Chloe about this once they get home.

"Tiny Mouse don't tell me you're moping because you lost. Dave and Buster's isn't that good you know."

"I should have known you would come and rub it in. You know just because you're tall, blonde, and beautiful that don't mean jackshit."

"Well I will admit you're getting better at insulting me...somewhat."

"Alcohol makes me bitter."

"Really? I figured it would be because of your height."

"You know short people are badasses too! We're very bitter about our height and it's just fueling the fire when you make fun of us."

"Aha! So you do admit you're tiny." Fuck she's never going to let her live that down.

"Haven't you insulted me enough? Is that the only reason you came here?"

"Actually no it wasn't. Although I do enjoy watching you get flustered and whatnot. It's quite endearing and cute." Say what now?

"Uhh are you drunk or something?"

"Nope I'm just a little tipsy. Americans can't make alcohol strong enough to make me drunk unless I kill my liver first."

"Hmph German beer snob." Beca snorted and took a sip of her martini. It's true alcohol does make Beca bitter it amplifies her tiny anger. As well as making her super flirty when she's majorly drunk. Let's hope she doesn't do anything that she'll regret later.

"Hmm well you might have a point. Although when you finally taste quality beer you'll be saying the same thing."

"Like I have the money for that."

"I can buy you quality beer I have plenty of money." Wait was she actually being nice to her? This has to be some weird alcohol induced dream right? There's no way the Kommissar could be offering to buy her a drink. You don't do that unless you're on a date or trying to hook up with somebody. Which they were doing neither of these things so why is she being so nice?

"If you're trying to get inside my head it's not working." Beca lied. At that Kommissar sent her a smirk that made Beca's face start to burn. She couldn't tell if she was blushing of if the alcohol was finally getting to her. Although she decided to blame it on the latter. Oh who was she kidding she knew she was blushing and it was all because of the look the Kommissar was giving her. If she didn't know any better it looked like she wanted to eat her alive. But that wasn't possible. She barely knew her and they were from two different worlds. Literally they weren't even from the same country let alone the same team. There was no way it was going to work. But why did Beca want it to work so badly? Was she really that hurt by Jesse? Was it really to the point she wanted to forget so much she was willing to do anything?

"Oh is that right? Well then if I'm not able to get inside your head perhaps I should get inside somewhere else, ja?" Kommisser smirked and raised her brow tilting her head ever so slightly. Beca's face flushed an even darker color and she tried not to start sputtering and babbling like an idiot. Well more so than she usually does around her. Wait did she just admit she wanted to get inside her pants?

"W-wha! What are you saying?"

"I don't believe I stuttered at all."

"I um uh..." At this point Beca was at a loss for words obviously. How was she supposed to respond in this situation? But it seems Beca didn't need to come up with an answer because the Kommissar had decided for her. Looping a finger in her belt loop, Beca was pulled out of her seat and pressed up against the Kommisser's chest. Immediately her face began to burn worse than it had been previously. Beca wanted to ask her what she was doing, but before she could even register what was happening, she saw Kommissar bend down and claim her lips with her own. Almost instantaneously Beca's eyelids fluttered shut and soon she was melting into the softest pair of lips she's ever felt in her entire life. Not even Jesse's compared to hers. And she was so much better at kissing than Jesse ever was. Wait a minute why was she ever sad about breaking up with Jesse again? This is so much better than she could ever imagine. You know that saying sparks fly? Well it's real because she's feeling them right now. She wished this moment could go on forever and that it would never end. And the Kommisser was thinking the exact same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for not updating in so long I just needed to get other things done before I got back to writing! But I'm back now and feel free to comment I love reading them they make me smile so much :D

* * *

When Beca finally managed to regain the sense she lost previously, she pulled away panting. Never had she been this breathless before. And it was all thanks to a tall, blonde, smirking, blue eyed beauty in front of her. Damn her and being perfect at everything. Was there nothing Beca could do to stand up to her? Hell could the Bellas even stand up to Kommissar and her team? They were fantastic at the car show, and they beat them just a little bit ago during the riff off. Things weren't looking promising for the Bellas. But more importantly what the hell possessed Beca to kiss this woman back? Hell what possessed this woman to kiss her in the first place? Nothing made sense anymore except for one thing. She wanted to do it again only this time much longer and much more uninhibited.  
"Well well mouse, I must say that was much more pleasant than I expected." Kommissar said all the while still smirking. Instantly Beca's blush resurfaced and she tried her damnedest not to give her that satisfaction. Of course her wishes are never heard because, Kommissar's smirk only intensified when she notice Beca blushing. "Ah little mice aren't supposed to be able to blush you know."

"Oh hush up. Stupid, giant, German, goddesses aren't supposed to be such perfect kissers." At this point Beca has accepted that there's no use controlling her tongue around the woman. Her filter goes out the window and there's not stopping the babble that comes out of her mouth.

"Well if I'm a goddess aren't I supposed to be able to do these kinds of things? That is why you worship me, ja?" Kommissar said still smirking.

"You know what!" Beca trailed off trying to think of a wait to finish that sentence. Only she couldn't come up with a sarcastic or witty comment. Ugh it looks like her antisocial and badass persona was ruined for good.

"What's the matter Mouse? Have I turned your brain so mushy, it's to the point you can't even finish your sentences?" Kommissar asked raising a brow. Beca just huffed and turned her back to the German woman.

"I didn't want to finish that sentence is all. It was just too mean."  
"Hmm, you, come up with something mean. Somehow I highly doubt that was the real reason you trailed off." Beca huffed again and tried to think of a sarcastic comeback. Only nothing came to her mind. Growling in frustration Beca crossed her arms and began pouting.

"Damn you and your perfectness." Kommissar chuckled and wrapped her long arms around Beca's slender waist. Beca eeped before looking up to see Kommissar smirking down on her.

"You know you are very cute from this angle mouse. Perhaps we should leave and go someplace more...private, ja?" Oh sweet baby Jesus was she actually insinuating what Beca thought she was? As if reading Beca's thoughts, the Kommissar chuckled and brought her lips to Beca's ear and whispered into it. "Unless of course you're more into people watching." Beca blinked and quickly detached herself from Kommissar's grasp.

"Jesus no I'm not into that sort of thing!" Beca sputtered her cheeks turning redder by the second. Kommissar just laughed and pulled her back over by the waist. Did somebody put roofies in her alcohol or something? This was starting to ere on the side of ridiculous! Just a moment ago she was mocking her and ragging on her size. Then she started being all flirtatious with her songs and body. And not even a few seconds ago she was kissing her as if her life depended on it. What is this woman's game? Beca was beyond flight or fight mode, oh no she was on high alert!

"I was hoping you'd say you weren't. I do feel matters such as that should be in private."

"What are you trying to accomplish here? If you're trying to get inside my head, congratulations it worked."

"My my someone is test. Who said I was trying to get in your head?"

"You're already in my head dammit! You didn't have to do anything and you're stupid perfectness is already in my head!" Beca growled. She was starting to get fed up. The alcohol was taking it's effect. She did say that it makes her bitter.

"Yes well if you're going to yell at me, perhaps it should be in private, ja? You know" Kommissar looked around the room at everyone eavesdropping "where there won't be prying eyes and ears."

"Can you just leave me alone? I think I've had enough torture tonight." Becc sighed. Alcohol and emotional stress doesn't help anything.

"But where is the fun in that little mouse? I don't want to leave you alone. Is it so hard to believe that I like you?" Kommissar challenged taking a step closer to her. Ugh why in God's name, is this woman so intoxicating? Seriously she's got a stronger effect on her than the alcohol. Hell just being in Kommissar's presence alone is enough to make her smashed. It so wasn't fair and Beca hated how she was powerless against her.

"Yeah right, you called me a troll. Not to mention you don't even know me. That kiss was just a heat of the moment kind of thing."

"Really little mouse? You may be good at lying to others and yourself. However you can't fool me." Beca wondered what that was supposed to mean. She was about to ask another question, when she saw Kommissar leaning down slowly. Her lips began inching ever so slightly closer. This slow speed was intentional Beca could tell. She was giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted. And everything inside of Beca was screaming to pull away. But her body betrayed her mind and she stayed there. She stayed there until she felt those soft luxurious lips on hers once more. And just like before, Beca had never felt anything more right.

Soon, Kommissar began moving her lips against Beca's in a way that made her knees wobble. The feeling was all too familiar and even though they had just kissed a few seconds ago, those sparks were back. Bolts of electricity was flowing through Beca and she couldn't understand any of it. There was no way she swung that way. She had boyfriends before...but none of them ever made her feel like this. There was no spark no fireworks no nothing. This was everything that could be told in a fairy-tale. Beca wanted this feeling forever. But like every happy moment, it eventually comes to an end. When Kommissar pulled away she left Beca standing there panting and a blushing mess. She tried not to think about the cold and empty feeling that was left with the removal of Kommissar's lips. It just wasn't fair it really wasn't.

"Now," Beca could have sworn Kommissar's voice dropped an octave, "you try and say that it meant nothing." This was not supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to fall for the enemy leader. Even though she admitted to her friends that she liked her, she hoped it wasn't true. She didn't want to like her she really didn't. The woman did nothing but patronize her and insult her friends. Yet there was no stopping the train wreck that was about to happen. Beca very much liked her foreign adversary, and it seems that she likes her as well.

"What do you want from me? What is it you hope to accomplish by doing all of this?"

"I am a woman who know what she wants. When I see something I desire to have, I go for it. And right now I desire you Beca Mitchell."

"You don't even know me. You can't desire me! There's no reason for you to like me!" Beca shouted at her. Although there was neither the strength nor conviction in her words. Beca knew that and so did the Kommissar.

"I will decide how my heart will feel. I don't need to know you for it to be any less true. You like me too, just admit it and quit trying to lie to yourself."

"I can't I can't like you. It wouldn't ever work. I-I...I don't want to end up broken again..." She whispered the last part. The only reason those flings never worked out is because Beca didn't want them too. She never connected with any of them. At least that's what she was telling herself. But the more she thought about it the more she realized, she was afraid to get broken again.

"It seems that is something we have in common. Being broken that is." Kommissar said after a long period of silence. Only this time her voice was much softer.

"What?" Beca nearly shouted. There's no way she's telling the truth she just can't be.

"I have been broken like you. As hard as that may seem I'm still fragile and human. Even though the android comment made about me." Whoops hopefully she doesn't find out it was her. "I know it was you mouse." Well shit there goes that.

"But why would anybody leave you? You're perfect, a living, breathing, goddess!"

"It seems that when I chose to love they did not wish to receive it. But what's done is done there's no changing it."

"I do like you. A lot. As crazy as it is I do. But I can't trust you. You're the enemy. You live in Germany. We would never get to see each other. Not everyone would accept us. There's too many reasons why this would never work."

"Who says I wouldn't be willing to change that for the right person?"

"Why go so far for me? It doesn't make any sense. Nobody has ever gone that far for me."

"Then allow me to be the first. I don't want this to just be a fling. I know you felt the sparks too. I know I haven't left your mind since our first encounter. Just as how you've plagued my thoughts as well." Damn this woman and her poetic words. She was breaking Beca's shell and she didn't like it. But the thought of spending time in her arms and sharing kisses with one another was just so tempting. She wanted to let herself have that. But what would happen if she did?

"I want to trust you...but I can't. I have other things to worry about."

"Give me one chance. If I blow it you'll never see my face again. Can you accept my deal?" Kommissar asked raising a brow. Beca just groaned and tried very hard to say no right there. It was the most logical thing to do. But when had logic ever made things better? There were so many things she's missed out on because of logic. And right now her heart is beating out what logic and her mind said.

"One chance you get once chance. If you blow it...I will never speak to you again. You will be dead to me." Kommissar just chuckled and tilted Beca's chin up as gently as possible.

"One chance is all I need, my tiny mouse."


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for not updating in so long however I've been busy you preparing myself for the next step of life (college) and I was suffering from a sad disease known as writer's block. But I'm back now and I'll try to be updating regularly again. But for now enjoy Brigitte and Beca being lovable idiots.

* * *

So it's been three weeks since Beca has last seen the Kommissar at the riff off in the strange man's basement. It's been three weeks since they've become a couple. So in a sense it's been three weeks since Beca has seen her girlfriend. Naturally DSM has the rest of their tour to finish. It sucks that the next time she'll see her is Worlds, but it was something that Beca could handle. Has she told her nerds about her relationship yet? Nope. Will she ever tell them? Someday...maybe...probably...most likely when Worlds is over. For now she'd rather keep the fact that they're together a secret. This way she won't have to worry about collateral damage. Lord knows the kind of harassment her friends would put her through if they found out. But then again keeping this a secret from them isn't something that she likes. Ugh stupid confliction and stupid indecisiveness. During the time span of being with Kommissar, Beca has learned a many great things about the German woman. She finally managed to find out her real name after much begging and prodding. Of course she had to have a beautiful name to go with that beautiful body of hers. Which belonged solely to Beca so yeah. But anyways she discovered her name was Brigitte. It wasn't what she expected, but somehow it fit her perfectly. When you hear the name Brigitte, you get the sense of regality and poise. Which is exactly what she embodies so it works. The more Beca thought about things, the more she wondered why Brigitte even liked her in the first place. Really she was a polar opposite to the woman. Yet she still likes her regardless. Beca isn't one to complain and that's certainly not what she's doing. But it does make her wonder what Brigitte even sees in her. It seems her break up with Jesse did a little more damage than she originally thought. Before she never questioned if she was good enough or not. Now she's worried that Brigitte might realize she's better off without her. That wasn't helping her confidence any. It's not that she didn't trust her. She's just waiting for the time when Brigitte realizes she can do better. To say that she didn't see it coming would be a lie. Beca knew it was coming for a long time. That doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt any less. But at least she would be expecting it this time unlike before. But so far she hasn't shown any indication that she planned on leaving her. No instead they exchanged texts and snapchats with each other and the occasional phone call when they were alone. It was nice and Beca found herself enjoying these moments a lot. And right now was no exception. When Beca woke up she found she had a message. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of Brigitte's beautiful face. On the picture the caption read:

" _Good morning my beautiful Mouse! Hope you have a wonderful day today. I can't wait to see you again at Worlds."_ Beca smiled to herself and took a picture of her glorious bedhead and sent it back to her with the caption:

 _"It's always a wonderful day when a beautiful goddess is the first thing I see in the morning. ;)"_ Yeah totally smooth Beca! Finally something that you intended to say and it came out just right!

Yawning ever so slightly, Beca stretched her arms and proceeded to get ready for the day. First she had class then she had her internship and finally the Bellas had a gig to perform at later today. It wasn't an official gig but more like a practice gig for a bunch of old people. This was pretty much an indicator on whether or not they were ready to beat Das Sound Machine. Even though Brigitte is her girlfriend the original plan still stands. She was totally going to kick her ass at Worlds. Since they were dating that will make it that much sweeter when she totally beat her at her own game. Then while Brigitte was so distraught with defeat, only then would Beca comfort her and give her the love that she required. Winning and gloating while achieving it all. Beca could totally get behind that. It's crazy to see how much she wanted things to end like this with her. She never imagined being so whipped this badly. But then again with someone like Brigitte it wasn't that hard to want something like that. Smart, talented, beautiful, she was beyond perfect. How could you not want a forever life with someone like that? Only a fool would be stupid enough to give someone like that up. Beca maybe be stupid sometimes but she's not that stupid. But anyways arguing with herself is keeping her from getting ready. Snapping out of her thoughts, Beca set to making her bed before walking over to her closet and sorting through her clothes to pick out an outfit.

"Hmm...what should I wear today?" Beca asked herself. This is where Brigitte would come in handy. That woman seemed to know how to pick outfits that make Beca want to start drooling. Speaking of Brigitte it seems that she got her text because Beca's phone was ringing. Walking over to her counter, Beca picked up her phone and checked to see who was calling her. Sure enough it was the devil herself. Smiling more than she'd like to admit Beca hit the speaker button and waited for Brigitte to start talking.

"Tiny Mouse! I hope you're having a good morning." Brigitte replied cheerier than Beca ever remembers hearing. Did something happen to make her this happy?

"I always have good mornings when I get to see your gorgeous face."

"Mmm and the same for me, although your bedhead doesn't do much for me."

"I had just gotten up give me a break!" Beca huffed and set her phone down on the bed. Brigitte just laughed and Beca felt her cheeks burning. Gods that laugh made her feel things that she didn't want to admit.

"That sounds like a personal problem if you ask me, liebling." Beca could practically see the smirk that came with the last comeback.

"Don't be so rude otherwise I'll hang up on you." Beca said sticking her tongue out at the phone even though Brigitte couldn't see her.,

"No you won't otherwise I won't tell you why I called you just now."

"Wasn't it to talk to your amazing girlfriend?" Beca asked biting her lip. She wasn't going to break up with her or anything was she?

"Well that's one reason. But I don't think I want to tell you the other reason since you're being so short with me. Ha! Short, I made a funny!" Brigitte started giggling at her short comment while Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Hardy har har you're a comical genius. Like I haven't heard that before." Beca deadpanned.

"But it is so funny!" Brigitte said still giggling. How long is this woman going to be laughing at her?

"Well since you're getting a laugh out of it, will you tell me why you called? Not that I don't love hearing your voice or laughter of course."

"Fine I suppose I can. Today we have a performance in Atlanta." Wait she's back in her part of the states? Oh thank Gods someone is looking out for her!

"You mean I get to see you before Worlds?!" Beca practically shouted into the phone.

"Please do not shout. I get that you're excited, however I would like to be able to hear in the future." Whoops looks like she needs to take it down a notch.

"Sorry sorry I'll try to contain my excitement next time."

"You don't need to do that just don't try and make me deaf next time."

"So what time is your performance and where at in Atlanta is it?"

"It's at 5:30 tonight at Fox Theater."

"Perfect then I'll sneak past the Bellas and come see you. I should be done with my performance by then."

"You have a performance today too?"

"Yeah but it's sort of like a mini practice gig. Gives us a chance to perform for old people."

"How charming well good luck Mouse. You'll need it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Damn this woman and her cryptic riddles. She can't ever give her a straight answer. It's always figure it out for yourself. Just once it would be nice if Beca got a straight answer from her. But no she's like a cat that likes to toy with it's prey. And guess who happened to be that prey? That's right it's Beca. After all she's the mouse and Brigitte is the cat. An overgrown, smart, charming, strong, talented, sexy cat, but still a cat. But she was her cat which was totally okay in Beca's book.

"You know just once it would be nice to get an answer that wasn't so cryptic."

"You are a smart mouse I know you'll be able to figure it out."

"Why do I feel that it's more of an insult than you actually wishing me luck?"

"See! You don't give yourself enough credit. I knew you were a smart mouse."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer Mouse?"

"M-maybe it is! So what?"

"Mmm I must say I'm very tempted to take you up on that offer." Whoa wait a minute! Okay that is not something she was expecting. Then again Beca practically set herself up with that one. But still she didn't actually think she would make that comeback. How is she supposed to even react to that? Nobody is prepared to have a giant German goddess do...X rated things to them! Lo and behold just from that simple exchange Beca's mind has wondered in dangerous territory. Now she's at a loss for words with a blush displayed across her cheeks nicely. It's a good thing Brigitte isn't here to see the state she's in now. "What's the matter Mouse? Have I short circuited your brain?"

"Evil evil woman! Are you trying to kill me?" Beca finally managed to sputter out. Beca heard Brigitte laughing on the other end of the line. Once again that laugh was doing things to Beca. It really wasn't helping her situation either.

"Oh trust me. You haven't seen anything yet Mouse. If I'm going to kill you it will be in a most...pleasurable way."

"Killing me you are killing me! I'm going to die by the end of this conversation."

"Oh no you cannot do that. Where would the fun be in that? If you were to die I could not rub winning Worlds in your face." Is that the only reason she wants her alive?

"Wow nice to see you care about me so much." Beca huffed crossing her arms. Brigitte just simply chuckled.

"That's not the only reason you know. You have to be alive in order for me to...claim my prize." Beca could have sworn she heard Brigitte's voice drop an octave. Dear God she was insinuating a lot of things. At this point Beca doesn't know if she can last till tonight.

"Seriously I'm going to die by the end of this phone call."

"If you're going to die before old age gets you, it will be for one reason and one reason only. Screaming my name til you run out of breath completely." _FLOP_ "What was that sound just now Mouse?"

"Here lies Beca Rae Mitchel. Music student and three time collegiate a capella champion. Killed by her girlfriend making too many sexual innuendos." Brigitte sighed and Beca was pretty sure she was shaking her head right about now. She probably thought she was being immature but so what! It's not her fault Brigitte is killing her with the innuendos.

"Oh fine seeing as how you can't handle it, I'll stop for now. But you will come and see me tonight yes?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good then I can't wait to see you liebling."

"Same goes for me too. See you tonight then."

"Yes tonight it is. Until then have a good day Mouse."

"I will and you do the same."

"It will only get better when you're here."

"You're quite the smooth talker."

"Only when the time calls for it."

"Fine fine see you in a few hours."

"Yes until then."

"Bye darling."

"Hold on a second Mouse!"

"What is it?"

"Ich lieb dich." Wait a minute did she just? Best day ever!

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Out of all the disasters to ever happen, this by far is right up there with the president situation. Nothing could top showing him Fat Amy's vagina, but this was pretty close. Beca had been feeling the pressure of dealing with school, her internship, Worlds, and Brigitte. Although Brigitte is actually making things somewhat bearable but still. It's not like she hasn't been trying. Graduation is just around the corner so that takes priority over everything else. Then you have the internship that comes right after. They really do not mess around there. It's important for Beca to be on her A game at all times while there. It just so happens that she was able to do something useful there last week. Snoop Dogg decided to make a Christmas album, and decided that her boss is to produce it. The only problem with that is all Christmas albums are the same damn songs over and over. Her boss was looking for someone who could make these songs stand out. It just so happens Beca was able to do just that. He apparently liked the way she remixed Snoop's rendition of Winter Wonderland with Here Comes Santa Claus. In order to reward her for her good work her boss told her he'd listen to any of her demos when he had time. Beca was about ready to start jumping around screaming, but she managed to repress the urge. Finally she can show her skills and talent as a music producer. So with that super huge and exciting moment she was still feeling the effects of doing something right. Which is why she thought they were going to nail all of the new things they were trying at their performance. At first everything was going good except for the few missteps but that was quickly recovered. Everything was going according to plan. Until she heard Fat Amy scream " _She's on fire! She's on fire!"_ and then run towards Cynthia Rose. Next thing you know everything was chaos and total embarrassment. So now that, _that,_ disaster is over Beca can finally get on to something that she's been looking forward to since this morning. Going to see Brigitte perform. After the train wreck that she just went through she was in need of a little TLC. But she couldn't do that until she got home. So for now it's finding things to distract her from the awkward atmosphere on the bus ride home. And it just so happens she found her distraction. Cute and innocent Legacy. Yeah Legacy for the win! Time to see whatever it is she's doing.

"Is that for a class?" Beca asked.

"No, it's just when I get stressed, words just sorta flow right out of me and I try and channel them in my songwriting-"

"Are we just gonna ignore what happened back there?" Chloe spoke up breaking the awkward air.

 _"Oh dear here we go. Time for the lecture. Everyone brace for impact!"_ Beca thought to herself.

"Guys hello? The Worlds are right around the corner and you guys are acting like we didn't just eat a big bag of...Ahhhh!" Chloe shrieked waving her hands around.

 _"Whoop there it is."_ Beca thought again. Beca noticed that Cynthia Rose pulled out one of her earbuds and turned to the rest of the group with a scowl on her face.

"What are you yelling at me for? I almost burned to death because of you a-ca-bitches."

"If you almost died, it was only because you were standing in the wrong spot." Fat Amy pointed out.

"No! Flo flipped into me!" Cynthia countered.

"Sure. Blame the minority." Flo said speaking up.

"I'm black, gay, and a woman."

"I'm not pointing the finger at anybody. It was Legacy's fault." Fat Amy said pointing at Legacy.

"ME? Wait, I didn't-"

"Obviously we're not gonna beat Das Sound Machine at their game. So we need a new plan. Like, now." Chloe said standing up and grabbing the bus handles. Beca noticed that she had a serious expression on her face. She could tell that the redhead was totally getting fired up. Almost like the color of her hair. Heh good pun Beca. "At times like these, there's only one thing for us to do."

"Fake your own death and flee the country."

"Close. We're going on a retreat." Wait a minute? A retreat? For how long?

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was pretty uneventful. Everyone went back to what they were doing previously. That left Beca trying to find another outlet to keep herself entertained until they got home. Then she could hop in the car and take off to Fox theater. There was no way she was missing Brigitte's performance. All she wanted at this point was to be wrapped up with her tightly and never let go. Maybe she would sneak in a few kisses here and there too. But more than anything all she wanted was to be held by her goddess and never let go. It felt so right being hugged by her last time. It was something that she so desperately wanted to experience again. She could die happy in her arms always. Thankfully the bus has outlets so she's able to charge her phone while being on it. Which made her ecstatic because that means she can talk to her goddess for the remainder of the bus ride. She never understood why people would text their significant others all hours of the day until she met Brigitte. Now she talks to her more than she does the other Bellas. Which is saying something because Beca loves her nerds regardless of their crazy antics. Regardless though there's no way she's going to forget them. Forgetting them is an impossibility. But anyways no sad thoughts only happy thoughts filled with Brigitte and texting. Beca needed something to distract her and keep her happy and this was it.

 _"Hello there beautiful goddess. How's your day going?"_ Beca sent to Brigitte. Within seconds a message popped up on her screen from the woman of her dreams. It never ceases to amaze Beca how fast she can text back. There's another thing to add to her long list of things that are perfect about her.

 _"Tiny Mouse! I was wondering when I would hear from you again. I must say I don't like when you have performances without me."_

 _"I'm sorry. Trust me I don't like not talking to you either."_

 _"Yes well, we'll have to do something about that, ja?"_

 _"Of course. But for now we'll work out the details later because I do believe I'm going to be seeing a certain gorgeous and perfect someone today."_ Beca said smiling.

 _"Oh, and who might this someone be? Do I know this person?"_ Beca could practically see the smug look that came with that text. But of course it's like Brigitte to play dumb with her.

 _"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"_

 _"Oh of course but only because I love hearing it pass from those lips of yours."_

 _"I get to see my beautiful girlfriend today."_

 _"The same goes for me. I get to see my equally gorgeous girlfriend today as well."_

 _"Gods I love it when you call me your girlfriend."_

 _"See why I like you to say it now?"_

 _"Yes I do."_

 _"Good because I can't wait to see you liebling. Lord knows I'd go insane without you."_

 _"Awe and why is that?"_

 _"These idiots don't seem to realize that Worlds is right around the corner. Now is the times for perfecting our choreography and songs. Instead they complain about practice and then put in a half-assed effort."_

 _"Yikes! Sounds irritating."_

 _"More than you can imagine -_-"_ Beca giggled at the irritated emoji that Brigitte sent. She could totally see Chloe and Brigitte getting along with one another.

 _"I'm sure things will work out. Knowing you and how scary you can be, bending people's wills to your own shouldn't be too tricky."_

 _"Oh trust me you haven't seen the extent of my will bending ability. But do not fear you'll experience that soon enough ;)"_ Oh dear...what the hell did she mean by that? Time to be cool and play it off Beca.

 _"In case you've forgotten I'm pretty stubborn. You'll have a hard time doing that to me."_ Yeah way to go! Totally smooth save there.

 _"Oh I do enjoy a challenge every now and then. Besides I think you'll quickly swing to my way of thinking. It will be much more...beneficial...to the both of us I assure you."_ Dear God this woman will seriously kill Beca in the long run.

 _"I um uh..."_ Way to sound like an idiot even in text Beca.

 _"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue Mouse? Or are you fantasizing about me in a very lewd way?"_

 _"Fuck you! I was not!"_ Although now that she brought it up she totally is at the moment. Jesus, Beca really needed Jesus.

 _"Ah it seems you've already caught on to my technique. I knew you were smart."_

 _"Um uh wait what?!"_

 _"Oh Tiny Mouse you cannot speak. How cute but I do not like to repeat myself, therefore if you want to know what I meant...you'll have to wait til tonight."_

 _"FML."_

 _"Haha don't worry, I can do that for you."_ And now Beca is dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've just been extremely busy. I'm now moved in my college dorm and classes have already started and just all the stress of better preparing my self later on in life. But I promise to try and figure out when I can update more regularly. I haven't forgotten about this story so don't worry. Beca and Brigitte will continue their epic love story I promise you!

* * *

The drive home from the performance couldn't have come any sooner. Beca couldn't wait to see her beloved German perform again. Although she will never admit this in front of the other Bellas, Beca has serious doubts about winning World's. Every time the Bellas have gone up against Das Sound Machine its ended the same exact way, crashing and burning in a ring of fire. In a perfect world the Bellas could beat Das Sound Machine with their kickass choreography and heartfelt singing. Realistically...ehhhh...there's no way they're going to win at least not like they are now. Maybe that retreat is a good thing after all. But then that means there's two days of not talking to Brigitte. So if she's going to be forced to go on that trip...she's going to make the most of being with her goddess tonight. So that means wearing skin tight clothing that made her ass and boobs look great; Combined with banging makeup second. She could totally do this...right? Right!

"Hey Beca what are you getting all snazzyed up for?" Fat Amy asked walking into their bedroom.

"I'm just going out before I'm forced to spend two days alone in the wilderness with you weirdos." Beca said not even bothering to look at Amy while applying eyeliner in front of the mirror.

"Uh huh. Are you sure this isn't about you sneaking off to go see your German fuck buddy tonight?" At that Beca tore her attention away from her application of makeup and stared at Fat Amy bewilderedly.

"W-what are...you..no! I'm not going to..why would you even say that?" She asked as a blush began forming it's way to the surface.

"Come on Beca don't pretend like it's not true. Remember how we do that thing every month where I take twenty dollar's from your purse and you pretend not to notice? Well I saw your badge from that internship you sneak off too as well as one of the texts sent to you by tall, blonde, and scary. Don't be mad."

"I'm...I'm not about the badge thing and the text. The money thing I wanna come back to." Fat Amy held up and hand and started stroking the side of Beca's head which made her grow confused.

"Let's just focus on your life. Why didn't you say anything? Or at least you know told Chloe."

"Are you kidding me? Chloe would have a hissy fit if she found out about me focusing on something outside the Bellas. I don't even want to imagine what she would do if she found out about me and Brigitte. I can see how well that conversation will play out. Okay envision this with me."

"Uh...what?"

"Just imagine how perfect and hunkie dorey things will be after I tell her something along the lines of: _Hey Chloe so just letting you know that I've been focusing on something other than winning Worlds and I'm also dating the leader of our biggest competition!"_ With that she looked over at Fat Amy and gave her a look of skepticism. Getting the drift that she was sending Amy held up her hands in surrender.

"Alright you make a fair point. Not one of my best plans but you don't have to bite my head off over it."

"Sorry I just...yeah...I'm stressed is all. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Looks like tonight is even more reason to let out all the tension." Amy grinned and elbowed Beca in the side. "Eh Shawshank?" Beca blushed a bright red and tried to hide to fact that she was loosing her cool.

"That's not...going to happen. I'm just going to watch her perform and spend time with her before I'm stuck with you weirdos without any way to contact her." Beca looked over to see Amy roll her eyes at her.

"Uh huh, yeah tell me if it was good or not."

"AMY!"

* * *

Okay never ever tell Amy any plans at all. Especially if they involve seeing your girlfriend. Then that just escalates to a whole other level that should have never been reached in the first place. But for now Beca can put all of that behind her and focus on one thing in particular. Her beautiful and perfect goddess. Yes even when things get bad Beca can still bask in the beauty of and the knowledge of knowing Brigitte belonged solely to her. And you know a few extra kisses here and there never hurt anyone. Especially when they're coming from a woman with sinful lips. Oh yeah definitely nothing wrong there. But she can't relish those lips standing outside of the theater so in she goes! Thankfully Brigitte thought things through and reserved a front row seat just for Beca. That way she didn't have to pay an ungodly amount of money to get good seating and backstage passes. Perks to having the lead performer as your girlfriend. So now all she has to do is walk up to the buff security man and give him her name and she'll be good to go.

"Do you have a ticket or pass?"

"Um my girlfriend said that she did everything for me. I'm just supposed to tell you that Beca Mitchel has showed up."

"Ah you're on the VIP list."

"Uh yeah so I've been told."

"Right this way then." With that Beca watched the security guard turn around and motioned for her to follow him to her designated seat. Once she was done making her way through the large crowd of people she finally managed to find where she was able to sit.

"Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. Enjoy the rest of the show."

Once the security man was out of sight Beca turned her attention to the stage. Any second now Das Sound Machine would start making their way out on stage. Then Beca could loose herself in Brigitte's angelic voice and sapphire blue eyes. Yeah she was going to enjoy this to the fullest! That being said having the light start to dim and smoke roll off the stage is a good indicator that the performance is about to start. Sure enough that one wickedly talented beat boxer began dropping beats like no other. Shortly after the many members of Das Sound Machine began filing out onto the stage one by one in military like precision. After scanning the faces of the many members, Beca's eyes finally landed on the one person she was wanting to see more than anything. Brigitte. Seeing her in her uniform always took Beca's breath away. She looked so much like a badass but at the same time she was temptation and lust personified. It's hard to believe that this dominating woman is her girlfriend. But then again Beca wouldn't have it any other way. As soon as Brigitte began singing Beca's eyes remained glued on her figure. That is until she saw something that made her heart speed up. While singing Brigitte looked directly at Beca and never broke eye contact with her. It was if Brigitte was singing to Beca and Beca alone. In that moment there wasn't thousands of screaming fans shouting " _DSM JA! DSM JA!"_ No the only person in Beca's world was Brigitte. Hell she didn't want to ever leave this woman. Everything about her is perfect and it was inevitable. Beca had truly fallen madly and deeply in love with Brigitte.

Before Beca knew it the performance was over and everyone was chanting and shouting for Das Sound Machine. Which they should be because they're amazing in every way shape and form. If anyone is going to beat the Bellas, it's Das Sound Machine. Beca now knows why they're the current European champions. It's because they're damn good that's why. It shouldn't be possible for them to be so precise considering how many members there are. While the members of Das Sound Machine introduced the next act, Beca got up and quickly made her way backstage. She didn't want to deal with the massive swarm of fans that will be making their way backstage later. No she wanted to be there first because she couldn't wait to see her beloved goddess. So she better hurry up and get backstage damn it. But in the meantime the only thing she has to do is occupy herself until Brigitte is able to meet her. Lo and behold it seems Amy is that perfect distraction because she couldn't have decided to text Beca and a better time.

 _"Hey Shawshank how are things going with you and tall, blonde, and scary?"_

 _"For the record she's not scary! And I haven't gotten to see her because she still has to introduce the next act and deal with the fans at the meet and greet and whatnot."_

 _"Oh damn I don't know how you have the patience for that. If I were in your shoes I would have finished her like a cheesecake the first chance I got."_

 _"AMY!"_

 _"What? You know it's true. I may not swing that way but I will not deny that she's quite gorgeous. Only an idiot wouldn't tap that right away."  
_

 _"Okay one we haven't been dating that long so that's wayyyyyy too fast! Two...yeah I'd probably die if that happens."_

 _"Damn you can't last long can you? Whens the last time you got laid?"_

 _"AMY!"_

 _"It's a question don't bite my head off."_

 _"We're done having this discussion."_

 _"You're such a prude sometimes."_

Beca was about to argue that she wasn't a prude until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso. Soon soft velvety lips brushed against her neck and up to her ear which made a shiver run up through her spine. There was only one person who could sneak up on her like that and make her feel like goo so easily. Brigitte. Oh how she missed this woman greatly.

 _"Gotta go Amy I'm busy."_

 _"Get some!"_ Damn it Amy! Beca was going to kill her later that is certain. But for now she has more important matters to attend to.

"I'm sorry for not being able to get to you sooner. The meet and greet went longer than I expected it to." Brigitte whispered in her ear which made goosebumps rise to Beca's skin. Oh how she REALLY missed this woman.

"That's okay I was just texting my friends and letting them know I was alive and not dead. I told them I'd be going out but I didn't tell them how long I would be gone."

"Mmm I see. Well that's fine. Although I hope you know I'm not letting you go." Wait what did that mean? As if to answer her question Brigitte's grip on her tightened slightly. "You belong to me for the rest of the night."

"Oh dear heavens you're going to kill me. You have no idea how much I missed you." Brigitte chuckled which sent butterflies through Beca's stomach.

"I missed you too Mouse. Come let's go somewhere more private. Since I am the leader of DSM I have a private hotel room that's just calling our names. If that's something that you'd like."

"Take me away from this place. The only thing I want is to be with you away from everyone else."

"I hoped you would say that." With that Brigitte locked her arms under Beca's legs and scooped her up in her arms. Beca squeaked and clung to her blushing a bright red. She looked up to see Brigitte's signature smirk adorn her irresistible facial features. With that she opened the backstage door that led outside and carried Beca to car given to her. Oh yeah this was going to be a long night Beca could tell already. But damn was she looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after Brigitte placed Beca in her car the two of them made it to the hotel she was staying at rather quickly. There were times Beca thought that they were going to get pulled over but thankfully no cops dared to show their faces around. What with the way Brigitte was driving she could have been arrested for speeding WAY above the speed limit. Note to self don't mess with the woman when she's on a mission. So thanks to the fast speed they were going what would have been a twenty minute drive was cut into a ten minute drive. Once they pulled up to the hotel Brigitte was out of the car and opening the passenger door before Beca could blink. Rather than questioning Brigitte's sudden urgency, Beca just shook her head and took hold of Brigitte's outstretched hand. When she did Brigitte had hauled her out of the car and quickly slammed the door shut before locking it. Again Beca didn't question it but rather just went with it. When she looked up she saw Brigitte was watching her very attentively. Something about the way Brigitte was acting started giving Beca goosebumps. Sure she was smiling at her. Hell it was even a radiant smile at that. Seriously it was almost blinding with the way her teeth sparkled and how happy she was. But there was something else that Beca couldn't pinpoint that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It wasn't the smile because she could tell it was genuine happiness. It wasn't the tight grip Brigitte had on her hand. No she liked the fact that she didn't want to let go of her. Therefore it couldn't be that. So what was it that made Beca's stomach start forming knots? When she looked again this time she saw something that really made her mind go straight to the gutter. Brigitte was watching her like normal. But instead of the loving gaze she normally holds, this time it was nothing but lust. No longer the crystal blue, sparkling eyes, Beca was used to. Oh no the only thing she saw were dark, stormy, and lustful eyes. That would explain the odd feeling Beca was getting. It's not everyday she has a German goddess giving her a look that says _"I wan't to make you scream until you can't speak."_ Lord knows she'll need all the help if that happens.

"What's the matter Beca? You're being awfully quiet." Brigitte said breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Nothing's wrong I just dare not speak while walking this fast. My little legs can only carry me so far without my breath shortening."

"Ah well if you would like I can carry you like before." She smirked down at Beca.

"No thank you I'm not that helpless. Shortness doesn't affect my mobility." Beca retorted. Brigitte just chuckled and brought Beca's hands up to her lips in a tender kiss.

"So feisty I certainly hope you can retain that nature when I'm done with you." Wait did she really say what Beca thought she just said? Oh dear she's going to really need help now.

"I'm plenty feisty. It's whether not you can handle all of me is the real question." Beca said smirking up at her. Brigitte let out an amused chuckle and bent down by her ear.

"Well in that case I don't like the slow pace you're walking. So I say we speed things along, ja?" That last part was more like a rhetorical question. Before Beca could protest Brigitte's arms locked underneath Beca's legs and in one swift fluid motion she was carrying her bridal style. Beca let out a surprised 'eep' which caused Brigitte to start laughing.

"You could have given me a warning you know." Beca said pouting a little. Which is strange because she never pouts. Just what the hell is this woman doing to her? It's like her moody and distant badassery is going away every second spent with the German.

"Oh I'm sure you'll forgive me here real soon." With that Brigitte pulled her room key out of her pocket and swiped it across the panel before entering the room. Beca looked around and had to stop her mouth from dropping to the floor. Brigitte never told her that she got to stay in the suite.

"You never mentioned you got to stay in top of the line rooms. Frankly I'm quite jealous."

"It gets boring when there's nobody to share it with. Which is why I'm glad you're here."

"Same. I'm glad I'm here too."

Beca smiled and nuzzled her face in the crook of Brigitte's neck inhaling her scent. Whenever she was around her she always had the faintest scent of cinnamon which she never understood. But it's not like she was complaining. It was one of the many things about Brigitte Beca had come to love.

"You know you're quite cute when you're not feisty. How do you manage to do that?" Brigitte asked smiling down at her. Beca looked up and gave her lips a gentle peck before going back to her crook.

"I'm only ever like this with you. There's just something about you that makes me act differently."

"Well I rather like this side of you as well. So I think I'll just keep you all to myself."

"That doesn't bother me one bit." Beca said closing her eyes. Everything in this moment was perfect. Nothing could be better than being held by Brigitte her love. It's crazy how much Beca loves this woman. She didn't think it was possible after what happened with Jesse but it seems she was proven wrong. But this is the first time she's been happen to be proven wrong.

"I hope you're not going to sleep on me liebling."

"No I'm not don't worry. Right now I'm just enjoying being close to you."

"Well I must say you look adorable snuggled up to me but" But what? What does that mean? Before Beca could ask her question she's being flung through the air. "I'm not in the mood for cuddling. We can do that later." Beca lout out a soft grunt as she landed on the bed in a not so elegant way. Well that certainly came out of nowhere. She rubbed her head and looked over at Brigitte with an expression that said _"Did you really just throw me?"_

"Why did you throw me just now?"

"Mmm because you weren't going to move on your own." Brigitte said smirking. Ugh damn that woman's haughtiness she can never win with her.

"You could have asked me you know. I would have gotten down if that's what you wanted." Beca said pouting slightly. Brigitte just chuckled at her cute pouty face.

"But you still didn't have to fling me." Beca huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on don't be pouty liebling."

"This is me being pouty." Beca said turning away from her with her chain held high in the air. There's no way she would budge this time. Not until Brigitte gave her a kiss to make up for it. She heard Brigitte sigh behind her. Well it serves her right for flinging her across the room. What if she didn't land on the bed? She wouldn't be laughing at her then. No she better feel bad!

"Very well looks like I'll have to make you forgive me then." How the hell does she expect that to happen? Curious as to what Brigitte meant Beca looked out the corner of her eye to see what she was doing. Only she probably shouldn't have done that. The sight that had befallen before Beca nearly made her breathing stop completely. What she saw was Brigitte walking towards her in nothing but a bra and her black skinny jeans. Well stalking was more like it. The way she put every emphasis in the way her hips swayed back and forth nearly made Beca's eyes pop out of her head. Although she wouldn't dare let Brigitte know that otherwise that smug woman would hold it over her head forever. "Whats the matter liebling? Not so pouty now are you?" Brigitte asked smirking.

"Don't think you can make me forgive you so easily just because your amazing abs are showing." Eh that didn't come out the way she wanted. Brigitte laughed before pushing Beca down. Again she let out a soft grunt. "What was that for?" Beca asked propping herself up on her elbows. Brigitte simply smirked at her before climbing on her stomach. Up close Beca could see how well and defined her abs were. Amazing is an understatement immaculate is more like it.

"Mouse you're staring. Do you see something that you like?"

"Uh yeah a lot. Like a lot."

"Well have you forgiven me yet? If you say yes." Her hand shot out and grabbed Beca's hand. "This can be yours." She said running Beca's hands along her stomach.

In that moment Beca had forgotten whatever it was that made her upset in the first place. The only thing that mattered was Brigitte's body and how it deserved to be worshiped by her and her only. Moving her hand away Beca sat up and began to kiss Brigitte's stomach softly. It was crazy how soft her skin was. It's like this woman didn't have a single rough patch whatsoever. This woman's body is a work of art that was sculpted from the finest marble. And it's all Beca's for the taking. Oh yeah there's no way she's letting anyone else have her. Not in a million years.

"I see you've forgiven me, ja?" Brigitte asked her voice quivering slightly. To someone with untrained ears it wouldn't be detectable. But Beca could hear it. She could hear everything this woman did.

"Yes I don't even remember what I was angry about." Beca said mumbling against her stomach before flicking her tongue along Brigitte's ab lines. Brigitte let a breathy moan and pressed Beca's face farther into her stomach.

"Mmm good that's much better for both of us." Beca hummed in agreement and began kissing her way up her stomach and between her breasts. Although her bra was still on there would be plenty of time to get to that later. For now she's enjoying the luxurious and wanton sounds coming from Brigitte's perfect lips. "Mouse you're an evil tease did you know that?"

"Well I learn from the best." Beca smirked to herself before placing a gentle kiss on Brigitte's throat. Instinctively Brigitte tilted her chin higher so Beca could have better access. Not one to disappoint or refuse such a generous offer, Beca took full advantage of the situation. She began by placing tender and feathery kisses all around her neck before resting at her collarbone. From there Beca bit down softly and began nibbling. Brigitte's groans were only further encouragement that spurred Beca on even more. Seeing as how she didn't have a problem with what she was doing, Beca bit down harder and began sucking on her skin. Brigitte let out a shaky moan and pressed Beca's face farther into her. Beca giggled to herself before pulling away and admiring the mark she left on Brigitte. It was perfect and proved to the world Brigitte belonged to her. However not satisfied just yet Beca decided she wanted to found out what other sounds Brigitte was capable of. Grabbing the back of Brigitte's neck, Beca pulled her head to hers and smashed her lips to the other woman's. Letting out just the slightest grunt Beca could tell that her aggressiveness was something Brigitte didn't expect.

Not that there was anything wrong with that of course. Normally Beca was gentle and sweet. But this time she didn't feel like going slow and easy. No she wanted to taste Brigitte more now than ever. But not wanting to cross a line either Beca decided to be polite. Tracing Brigitte's bottom lip with her tongue, Beca waited for permission. Only it seems Brigitte wanted to play hard to get because she just kept her mouth closed. Beca frowned and pulled away to see Brigitte smirking at her. Well if she's going to be a tease then two can play at that game. Releasing her hold from Brigitte's neck, Beca kissed her again and let her hands wander down Brigitte's body. She felt the other woman tremor slightly but still didn't give in. Well Beca has other ways of making her crack. Smirking again Beca's hands rested on Brigitte's bum and gave it a squeeze. At the Brigitte let out a gasp which Beca took advantage of. Before Brigitte could protest Beca's tongue entered the other woman's mouth and began exploring every inch and crevice she had to offer. Not wanting to miss a single thing Beca's tongue had a mind of its own. Taking swipes against everything that made Brigitte's moans more audible she mentally cataloged each and every place. To know that Brigitte is like this because of Beca made things even better. But there was still one thing that she wanted to discover to herself. Deciding to test the last part of her experiment, Beca carefully wrapped her tongue around Brigitte's in a caressing manner. Instantly Brigitte's hands found their way onto Beca's hips. Wait a minute Beca never told her she could touch her. This simply won't do at all. Pausing her ministrations Beca found Brigitte's hands and pried them off of her hips. She watched Brigitte's face flash from confusion to disappointment. Beca chuckled to herself and pulled away panting softly.

"Ah ah I don't remember giving you permission to touch." Beca said smirking.

"But with what you're doing to me I have to be holding onto something" Brigitte said pouting and panting softly all at the same time.

"Well if you don't like it I can always stop."

"Nein! Don't you even..."

"Then we do things my way."

"Don't torture me for too long. You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"There will be plenty time for that. After all we have the whole night together."

"Yes and it's a good thing too."

"Indeed." With that Beca kissed Brigitte again and spent the rest of the night tangled together with the person she loves more than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Eep I'm a terrible human being I know. To cut you guys off for so long I apologize it's just college as a freshman is very difficult and not the easiest thing to do. So because of that I'm busier than I thought I would be. But thank you to those that are still sticking with me, and thank you to those that have recently just started to read and follow the story.

* * *

"Grgn..." Man what the heck happened to Beca last night? Seriously it hurts to move and for some reason she has the feeling that walking is going to be a challenge. However it is currently 12:00pm and she still had to pack for the retreat she was going on with the Bellas. Urk sometimes Beca really hated being an adult. Adulting is hard and it sucks. Right now she wants noting more than to go back to sleep and maybe cuddle some more with Brigitte. But no now she has to get up, get dressed because she's naked, and go back to the house to pack. Yes Beca really hated being an adult somet-hold up! Beca is naked...why is she naked? This doesn't make any sense. This is weird and awkward! Everyone get ready for the scream! Countdown in 3...2...1... "EEEEEEP!" Whoop there it is!

"Mouse? Are you alright?" Brigitte called from down the hallway. Immediately Beca covered herself up with the blankets as she heard footsteps growing closer. There's no way she's going to let Brigitte see her like this. It's too embarrassing!

"Don't come in! Not yet!"

"You screamed of course I'm coming in!" Brigitte said as she walked in. When Beca saw Brigitte standing in the doorway, her blush increased as she hid under the blankets completely. "Mouse why are you hiding?"

"I'm naked..." Beca whispered through the blanket. Although she couldn't see through it, she knew Brigitte was smirking at her based off of the skin-crawling sensation that happened to wash over in that moment. With a soft and throaty chuckle, Brigitte walked over to Beca and tore off the blankets with one quick tug leaving Beca uncovered and bare.

"That is what usually happens when one has sex with someone, yes?" Brigitte asked while licking her lips hungrily. Involuntarily Beca shivered and pulled the blanket back over her which made Brigitte's smirk intensify.

"You mean that actually happened? It wasn't a wonderful and glorious dream?"

"Of course not, that actually happened." As if to make her point true, Brigitte quickly pinned Beca underneath her. Beca squeaked again and tried not to let her embarrassment grow anymore. The look Brigitte was giving her was enough to make her skin crawl again. But this time in the very very good way.

"Then what's all of this for?" Beca asked referring to their current position. Brigitte on the other hand didn't say anything more but rather brought her lips to Beca's neck and kissed softly.

"Consider it extra proof. If you don't believe that it happened, we can do a repeat performance. If that is what you would prefer," Brigitte said purring in her ear. Good Lord if Beca did do that, there's no way she would live to even start packing. But then again it would be oh so worth it. Does she do it or does she not? Which will she choose? But it seems she didn't need to keep mulling it over because Brigitte has already decided for her. "I see that you are thinking about my offer. Why don't I go ahead and answer for you, ja?"

"Well I don't think the Bellas would mind me being a little late..." Beca trailed off while looking at Brigitte with a blush dusted on her cheeks.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Okay so now that she's all...full invigorated, it's time for Beca to start packing. After their little session was over Brigitte drove Beca over to the Bella manor. Although she really didn't want to say goodbye to Brigitte, she knew she had to. With one soft and tender kiss Beca told Brigitte to be safe and that she'll see her at World's.

"Have fun with your friends Beca. However I better now hear you got eaten by a bear. If I do we're going to have problems," Brigitte said while smiling lovingly at Beca. Beca just giggled and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Haha don't worry I don't think the bear would be able to handle me anyways. I'd probably give him indigestion."

"Yes because you're so feisty and tiny right?" Brigitte smirked trying to get under her skin.

"No because I pack a punch," Beca retorted.

"You're not so terrifying you know. I think you overestimate your will-bending ability," Brigitte said while poking her nose.

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago," Beca said while smirking at her. Brigitte just rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush you before I wipe that smirk off your gorgeous face."

"You're the one that started it."

"Just give me another kiss already and get going."

"Demanding aren't you? But that's okay I love you anyways." With a soft smile Beca leaned over and gave her another kiss. Rather than making it quick Beca kept her lips there and reveled in the feeling of how perfect her lips matched with hers. There's nothing else that can compare to kissing Brigitte. They were perfectly made for each other and that's how things were meant to be.

"Ich liebe dich kleine Maus."

"Love you too. I'll see you in a few weeks." Beca kissed her lips one last time before getting out of the car and heading up the stairs and into the manor.

As soon as Beca opened the door and stepped inside, all chaos happened as every Bella rushed over to her at once. Crowding around her all at once, Beca was forced to take a step back until she was pressed against a wall. Its a good thing she's not claustrophobic otherwise this would be very bad.

"Where the hell were you Beca?" Chloe asked hugging her tightly.

"Did someone kidnap you and hold you for ransom?" Lily asked popping up out of nowhere.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Ashley asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Nobody tried to do anything to you did they?" Jessica asked appearing behind Ashley.

"One time when my brother tried to sell me for a chicken the people were going to take my virginity too."

"Nah Beca is strong she's fine. Look at her she doesn't have a single scratch on her."

"Ladies ladies give her some space," Amy said pushing everyone away from her. Sometimes Beca loved Amy more than anything. "Now then was it good?"

"AMY!"

"Hey you can't keep these things a secret. Just look at you nobody can deny that you're glowing which means one thing. You totally got laid."

"AMY!"

"Ha so it's true!" After that everyone started asking questions like "How many times did you do it" and "Was she better than Jesse?" or "Would you recommend a one night stand with a woman."

"I am not answering any of those questions!" Beca shouted and ran up the stairs and into her room. Sometimes she hated living with the nerds. But then again she loves them all the same time.

After escaping from the barrage of questions coming from her nerds, Beca finally was able to pack her bag. When she was done Amy had pulled the bus out front. Since Beca was the last one to pack she was the last one to load her stuff onto it. That is except for Legacy. For some reason she hadn't finish packing yet. Looking over around the corner she stood and watched Benji and Emily talking. Benji had said something and was about to touch Emily's shoulder when he saw the paint and stopped himself. Beca couldn't make out what was being said all that clearly but she could tell that there was chemistry between the two of them. Although she didn't want to break up the love fest it was time for them to go. With a smile Beca cleared her throat and caught their attention.

"Em are you ready?" Emily's head snapped in Beca's direction as she stuttered cutely.

"Uh yeah I'm coming right over!" With another nod and bye to Benji, Emily took off running towards Beca and up the bus stairs.

"Benji." Beca said smiling at him before getting on the bus. After finding a place to sit down, Beca put on her headphones and zoned out. The only thing that had kept her attention was the vibration in her pocket. When she pulled out her phone; she saw that she had a text from Brigitte.

" _Have a lovely time on your trip with your friends. I will miss you but I can't wait to see how far you've come when we see each other at World's. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge this time."_ Okay Beca didn't need to see her to hear the condescending tone that came with that text.

 _"Yes and then when we kick your ass it will be that more satisfying and sweeter like your perfect mouth and tongue."_ Well looks like she can't insult her still.

 _"That's not the only thing you said was perfect this afternoon."_

 _"Killing me here!"_

 _"You didn't seem to mind it earlier."_ Son of a bitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahhh I'm horrible I know! Just finding time to balance school work and writing is still pretty hard you know? Anyways I haven't abandoned this story so here's another chapter! I'm trying to get back into the groove of things I swear.

* * *

Although it felt like forever to Beca, the Bellas did manage to make it to the place they were going to be staying at. As soon as the bus pulled into the entrance Legacy was out the door first right. followed by the other Bellas. Beca was the last person off the bus.

"This place is sweet," Legacy said in admiration.

"It's nice right? I need to find somewhere to charge my laptop."

"How'd you find out about this place?" Beca asked while looking around.

"From yours truly. Hello, Bellas." A voice sounded behind them. As soon as the girls heard the voice they quickly recognized it and turned around to put a face to the name that was spilling out of their lips before they could stop themselves.

"AUBREY!" The girls shouted and ran towards her before engulfing her in massive group hug.

"Oh, wow. Hi! You must be Emily." Aubrey said while smiling.

"Hi hi." Emily said shyly.

"Welcome to The Lodge at Fallen Leaves, where Fortune 500 companies send their employees to build teamwork skills."

"You run this whole place?" Beca asked.

"You know, I realized I had a knock for barking orders and bending people's will so I made a career out of it," Aubrey said while smiling at them. "Which reminds me, FALL IN LINE BELLAS!" Aubrey barked.

"Yikes I see she hasn't changed." Amy said while following everyone else into a single file line.

"NO STRAGGLING! I see you Jessica!"

"Eep!"

"It is with great sorrow and regret that I had to watch our once _PROUD_ organization become a national disgrace! _"_

 _"_ Can I have the keys to the minibar? _"_ Amy asked while averting her gaze.

 _"_ Zip it _."_ Aubrey commanded before continuing on with her drill sergeant lecture. "The World's signifies a shot at redemption. You don't have a chance at winning, until you find your sound again. You have totally lost your harmony! So for the next _TWO_ days, you will be doing everything together until you regain it. Ladies prepare to be transformed. You are surrounded by the strength of your fellow Bellas and the support of a proud female tradition. And a few dozen bear traps so don't stray off the path. Okay let's do this!"

"Well first maybe I'll start with a hot shower and maybe a foot rub."

"Fat Amy there are no guest rooms for you."

"Then were are we staying?"

* * *

Of all the places Beca has stayed in, this is the worse place yet. It's one thing to share a house with all of these crazy nerds, but a tent? Really? Ugh, good thing its only two days they have to be here.

"What are we doing here?" Beca asked while facing Chloe.

"We're bonding. You seem so tense do you need a back rub?"

"Several body parts are rubbing my back no thank you."

"You know we're really close but this is going to make us closer."

"Is that right?"

"You know one of the things I regret is not doing enough experimenting in college."

"You do remember I have a girlfriend right?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"You are so weird. I wanna go home." Beca said while turning on her side and trying to go to sleep.

* * *

 _SCREECH_

"Up and at em Bellas! Come on lets go, lets go, lets wake up, lets do this! Come on!" Aubrey shouted while blowing her whistle. Immediately the girls jumped out of their sleeping bags and piled outside of the tent. "Come on!" Aubrey said one more time to try and get her point across. Once she saw that she had everyone's attention she went on to explain the agenda for today and tomorrow. "Today we are going back to the basics to learn how to re-learn how to sing as a group. While enduring team building exercises. Okay, let's go!"

"Sounds good." Chloe said enthusiastically. Beca internally groaned while everyone else seemed okay with the itinerary. She just hoped that this whole team building thing would go fast, otherwise she'll go insane. And she really didn't want to be crazy when she got back to Brigitte. But if Beca knew what would happen in advance, she probably would have gone insane regardless. Deciding that it was time for them to get started on their training, Aubrey took a breath and pulled out her pitch pipe and blew into it.

"He was a famous man from out Chicago way. He had boogie style that no one else could play."

"He was the top man of his craft."

"And then his number came up and he gone with the draft."

"He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille."

"He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B."

* * *

"Okay that was a few steps to almost fine," Aubrey said while wincing slightly once they were done with today's activities.

"I'm sorry but what was the point of that?" Beca asked in annoyance.

"We are rediscovering our sound." Chloe said happily.

"Really? Because it sounds like we were singing songs that would never go in our set," Beca retorted.

"It's important to get back to the basics," Aubrey explained.

"I find this to be a complete waste of time. Like everything else that we've done!"

"Beca what is wrong with you? You think we can't tell that you've been a little checked out lately?"

"Come on Beca just tell her." Amy muttered and nudged her forward.

"I heard that. Tell me what?"

"Oh no you misheard me. I said rumpumbum..."

"Oh my god. Okay, I have a legit music producer interested in my work. Forgive me if I'm not entirely focused on winning World's!"

"Okay, so why didn't you tell us?"

"For the love of God can you not think of anything else?"

"What is so wrong with focusing on World's? This has been my family for seven years."

"Because you're too afraid to leave! Sack up dude!"

"So you're just going to flake out before World's?"

"Oh my God you're obsessed. You all are! I am the only person thinking about life after World's."

"Beca where are you going?"

"I'm leaving and you all should too!"

"Beca wait!"

"Aaah!"

"Oh dear."

* * *

After Beca had finished her argument with Chloe everyone decided to sit down around the campfire. This was the first time in a while where they were given the opportunity to have a heart to heart talk. Beca wasn't one to share her feelings since it made her feel weak. But the times that she does share her feelings makes everything feel better afterwards.

"It's scary you know. Graduation and growing up. When I look back on this I'm not going to remember World's or getting my diploma. I'm going to remember this and spending time with you crazy nerds. And that's something that's always going to be special to me."

"It's going to be special to us too."

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you guys. You're the best friends a girl could ask for."

"We love you too. But don't say that to everyone."

"Why not?"

"Don't you know German's are possessive and jealous?"

"What that does that mean?"

"Don't want tall, blonde, and scary getting all angry. You might get whipped more so than you are now."

"AMY!"


	13. Chapter 13

It has been three days since Brigitte last talked to Beca, and she was going mad. Normally she did not have a problem with communication issues if it was only going to be a few days. She could handle that. This however, is a new situation. Not talking to her feisty mouse was going to be the end of her. She hoped choreographing and rehearsing for World's would take her mind off of things. But she couldn't be more mistaken. In fact, that made her think about Beca even more. She often found herself wondering how Beca was doing and whether or not she made any progress with her friends. Well let's face it, the Bellas didn't have a shot of winning World's regardless of how often they practiced or trained. And even if this retreat did work and they got their harmony back, there was no way they could beat DSM. DSM had too many people and were too tightly rehearsed. There is a reason they've been the best for so long. But that still didn't stop her of thinking about Beca and how hard she's trying. On one hand she felt bad because this would be the end of the Bellas. And she knew how important that was to Beca. But on the other hand she also had a reputation to uphold, and she really wanted to rub it in her face. So does she play the role of supportive girlfriend? Or does she be the all mighty and powerful Kommissar? Decisions, decisions... how they can drive you batty.

"Brigitte, is everything alright?" Pieter asked from behind her bedroom door.

"Yes, Pieter everything is fine. Please leave me alone for a bit." Brigitte called out.

"Come on you haven't left your room in days. Please let me in."

"Pieter I don't want to be disturbed."

"Please, this is important."

"Pieter, I said go away." Brigitte groaned.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Ugh... proceed." Brigitte relented.

Within a few seconds, Pieter had opened the door and made his way inside her room. Rather than asking what he wanted from her, Brigitte continued to stare up at the ceiling letting her thoughts drift to Beca and how much she missed her. She never thought that she would be one of those people who couldn't stand to be away from their significant other but she is. Beca has her completely wrapped around her finger and that will never change.

"You've been extremely spacey Brigitte, what's going on with you?" Pieter asked while sitting down on her bedside.

"What do you think is going on with me? I miss Beca." she deadpanned.

"You're still with that troll? I figured you would have dumper her by now." Pieter snorted.

"Of course I'm still with her! I love Beca and it hurts to not be with her." she snapped.

"The last time I saw you get this worked up about a girl is when you were dating Wilhema. We both know how that ended."

"Beca is not Wilhema. She is so much more than her and I have never felt this strongly about someone."

"I'm just concerned is all. You've been so out of it and your skills are beginning to slip. I don't want us giving up the title simply because you are too head over heels for the troll."

" _Your damn paranoia is so annoying."_ she thought to herself.

"Pieter, my mind is as clear as ever. Yes I do miss Beca but it is not hindering my ability to perform at my very best." she huffed and hugged her pillow to her chest. "It just makes me moody."

"Weren't you the one that said nobody really falls in love?" he asked with a raised brow.

"That was before I met Beca. She is outspoken, temperamental, reserved, lovable, and everything I could ever want. I don't want to loose her not now not ever."

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day that the high and mighty Kommissar would become whipped." Pieter snickered. _WHACK._ "OW! Why did you hit me?"

"Dummkopf, if you say that again I will hit you twice as hard!" Brigitte threatened.

"Okay okay I get it. I won't tease you anymore." Pieter said while holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you. Now please leave. I wish to be left alone with my thoughts." Brigitte said and turned around on her side.

"Got it. Have fun moping because your troll isn't here." Pieter snorted.

"Just get out already!" She shouted while pointing at the door.

Pieter snorted again and got up from the bed and made his way out the door. When Brigitte heard the door click she let out a sigh and rolled back over onto her back. As much as she hated to admit it, not having Beca was making her loose focus. Often times during the day she'd find her train of thought shifting to wondering how Beca is doing with her friends. These few months on tour since the Atlanta concert have been pure torture as well. Texts, calls, and Snapchats just aren't enough to fill the void in her heart that was placed there by Beca's absence. Pieter was right, she really was whipped. Not that she would ever admit that out loud of course. And she certainly wouldn't ever let Beca know about this development either. She would be so smug and would never let her forget it. As much as Brigitte adores Beca, she wears the pants in this relationship. That's simply how things are meant to be between the two of them.

" _IIIIIII can't help... falling in love, with youuu..."_ Speak of the devil, that's Beca's ringtone.

"Klein Maus! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to hear from you in a while, liebling."

"Yeah we ended up leaving a day early and we're on the road right now. Looks like we're back to being super close again."

"That's wonderful darling. I'm so glad to hear everything worked out with your friends."

"Yup so now all that's left is graduation and then we'll be heading to Copenhagen."

"Oh, how delightful. It will be such a pleasure to see you again at World's."

"Not as much as having your body pressed against mine while I kiss you senseless."

"Mmm, you're getting me quite worked up darling. However that will have to wait until after I am done kicking your ass at World's."

"Pshaw, as if. The only ass that is going to be kicked is yours."

"You sound so confident, I hope you retain that tenacious spirit after we crush you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night you beautiful goddess you."

"Well I am so glad that you said that. Because after I beat you, there is still one more prize that I have yet to claim."

"Are you trying to kill me before the competition?"

"Possibly, or maybe I'm giving you a hint at what is to come."

"Oh my God..."

"My name is Brigitte darling, but I will accept it anyways."

"Jesus I'm going to die."

"Well it is only fair that I be the one to send you to Heaven. After all, I am God, yes?"

"Damn it." She is so dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I know it's been like forever since I've updated this story. I feel terrible about it too it's just life got away from me a bit you know? I'm not trying to make excuses since I have none and I shouldn't have neglected this story as I did especially when it's so close to the end. By that there's only one more chapter after this one and then I'm done with it completely. Thank you to all the love and support that you guys have given me since I started this story a year ago, you're amazing. I'm very proud of this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. With that let the last few chapters come to a close.

* * *

Why is it, we always complain during our school days, and when graduation comes we start to miss it? That weird feeling never did make sense to Beca. One minute you're ready to leave school and all the work behind. But when you actually get to that point, it's a bittersweet moment. Yet, when you have people around you that are proud of you and support you, it makes graduation bearable. If only moments like that could last forever.

"Amy hurry!"

"We are taking a photo with or without you."

"No wait for me!

"We are taking a photo with or without you."

"I'm coming!"

"Let's go!"

"Alright I'm here!"

"Everyone ready?" Emily asked while holding up the camera. "On the count of three say, Bellas for life! One, two, three!"

"BELLAS FOR LIFE!" _FLASH!_

* * *

Somewhere in Copenhagen...

"Is there somewhere that doesn't just serve fish?" Beca muttered to herself while she looked over the map she was given.

"I think I saw a KFC earlier..." Legacy pointed out.

"Nope all fish I checked," Beca sighed.

"Man if I wasn't recently tied down, I'd tear a hole through this place," Amy shivered in excitement.

"This place is so smelly and gloomy. Why would anybody want to leave America?" Flo asked in confusion.

"Culture, travelling, sightseeing," Chloe pointed out.

"Hey look there's the stage!" Stacey shouted as they got closer to where the competition was being held.

"Do you think it's going to be big enough for what we have planned?" Jessica asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, it will. It will do just nicely," Beca hummed in content.

"Let's go!" Lily squealed and ran towards the stage followed by everyone else.

"Let's do this thing!" Flo cheered and started tumbling towards everyone else.

~4 hours later~

"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it. Anyway you want it. Whoaaa whoaa."

"She loves to laugh."

"Ohhhh."

"She loves to sing."

"Ohhhh."

"She loves everything."

"Ohhh. Ohhh."

"She loves to move."

"Oooh."

"She love to groove."

"She loves the loving things."

~Insert other singers that aren't in English singing anyway you want it~

"I was alone. I never knew. What good love could do."

"Ohhhh."

"Then we talk then we sang. About the loving things!"

~More non English singers~

"Anywhere you want it that's the way you need it. Anyway you want it."

~Backstage~

"DSM, ja DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja!"

~Front stage~

"Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it."

"Ohhhh. Ohhh!"

~Cue end to epic Journey song!~

Well this is it. Time for the final performance. It's time for Brigitte to rub her sweet, sweet victory in Beca's adorable face.

"DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja!"

"And coming up next Das Sound Machine."

"DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja!"

"A crowd favorite John."

"DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja! DSM ja!"

"You hear that?" Brigitte asked and grabbed a towel from Pieter. "They chant, for us," she mocked and wiped her neck with the towel. "Now don't cry too hard when you lose, huh?" she warned and held Beca's cheek in her hand. "Makes eyes puffy."

"Your hands are so soft," Beca muttered and tried to force the blush away.

"I'm sorry what was that? I don't speak loser," Brigitte asked while bending down to Beca's eye-level.

"She actually speaks eight languages, but loser is not one of them," Pieter remarked with a smug smirk.

"Everything must come to an end even the Bellas."

"Take care and lose nice," Pieter snickered as they made their way onto the stage.

"Ha, your sweat smells like cinnamon!" Beca called after her and then smacked the nearest wall in frustration. "Damn it!" Beca growled.

"You two are horrible at keeping your flirting subtle," Cynthia Rose chuckled.

"Shut up guys!" Beca groaned. 

"Here they are folks! Das Sound Machineeeeee!"

"Ohhhh. Ohhhh. Ohhhh. Ohhh."

"Ohhh. Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh. Ohhh."

"DSM!"

"B-Be careful making wishes in the.."

"Ahh ahh."

"Dark dark, can't be sure when they'll hit their,"

"Ahh ahh."

"Mark and besides in the mean-mean time, I'm I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart."

"Im in the d-details with the,"

"Ahh ahh."

"Devil so now the world can never get me on my,"

"Ahh ahh."

Level, I just got to get you out the cage, I'm a young lover's rage. Gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaark!"

"So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, I'm on fireeeee!"

"So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, I'm on fireeeee!"

"DSM goin in on the verse. Cause they never been defeated and they won't stop now! Get your hands up, put em up in the sky for the homies that didn't make and the folks locked down! Make millions every year, international champions! Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I do is win."

"Hey!

"Win, win, win, no matter vhat. Got money on my mind I can never get enough."

"Enough."

"And every time I step up in the building, everybody's hands go up...and they stay there!"

"Light em up."

"And they stay there!"

"Light em up, up, up."

"And they stay there!"

"Light em up, up, up."

"And they stay there!"

"Light em up, up, up."

"I'm on fire!"

"Cause all I do is win, win, win, and if you're goin in, put your hands in the air and make em stay there!"

"So light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up, I'm on fire!"

"Cause all I do is win, win, win, and if you're going in put your hands in the air and make em stay there!"

"So light em up, up, up,"

"Ohhh. Ohhhh.

" Light em up, up, up,

"Ohh ohhh, ohhh."

"Light em up, up, up,"

"And make em stay there!"

"Ohhhh. Ohhhhh. Ohhhh. Ohhhh." 

"Wow talk about a performance there Gail!"

"DSM! DSM!"

"DSM! DSM!"

"Okay everyone shake it off shake it off."

"But they were so good!" Ashley cried.

"Yeah Bec, your girlfriend is really talented," Legacy pointed out.

"I know but that's okay, it will be that much sweeter when we beat them."

"Beca's right. We're gonna win this everybody. This one is for us," Chloe stated.

"Those people out there are gonna be looking at us, team USA and be like "Why is the most talented one Australian?" Amy pointed out. "But you know what, I'm fat!" she cheered proudly and slammed her hands against her stomach. "So that is close enough. Let's go out there and ac-the-world!"

"Yeahhhhh!"

" _You certainly didn't make this easy Brigitte. I hope you like losing."_ Beca snickered to herself.


End file.
